


Без любви

by Fellande



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Loveless
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellande/pseuds/Fellande
Summary: Говорят, за Предназначение отвечает сама магия - она связывает бойца и жертву в истинную пару.Гарри не волнует, сколько в этом правды - он слишком занят тем, чтобы не дать себя убить главному темному волшебнику Европы по имени Гриндевальд. Но когда он оказывается связанным в смертельном испытании с Томом Риддлом, он невольно думает, что проклят магией. И дело не в том, что они с Риддлом ненавидели друг друга все эти годы.Он обречен, потому что Том Риддл не умеет любить.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	1. Предназначение

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер со Вселенной Loveless, но ее знать необязательно.  
> Таймлайн-АУ, Гарри и Том - ровесники. Заклинания взяты из канона ГП, ушей и хвостов из вселенной Loveless не будет.
> 
> Давно хотела написать гарритом на тему соулмейтов и поразмышлять о неспособности Тома Риддла любить, теперь чешу оба кинка одновременно.
> 
> Дисклеймер: все персонажи совершеннолетние, герои и вселенные принадлежат создателям Гарри Поттера и Loveless

\- А ты что думаешь, Гарри? - вопрос застает его врасплох, и Гарри, вынырнув из своих размышлений, рассеянно оглядывает купе Хогвартс-экспресса.

\- Насчет чего? - переспрашивает он, и замечает, как сидящая напротив в объятьях Дина Джинни закатывает глаза. 

Невилл терпеливо повторяет:

\- О связи. Предназначении.

\- Эмм… а что о нем думать?

\- Это как бы важно, - громко заявляет Симус. - Самое главное событие грядущего шестого курса.

\- Скажи это Гермионе - ведь специализация _намного_ важнее, - саркастически замечает Гарри, и все купе начинает невольно улыбаться. 

Хорошо, что Гермионы сейчас нет с ними, они с Роном патрулируют вагоны. Она вряд ли бы оценила его шутку, ведь до того как уйти, все уши им прожужжала, какой важный учебный год у них впереди. Впрочем, как и все пять лет до этого.

\- Кого волнуют оценки, когда определяется человек, с которым ты будешь связан всю жизнь? - поражается Симус. - Моя мама даже хотела заказать прогноз у Сибиллы Трелони, но я отговорил ее, прогноз у этой спятившей летучей мыши - пустая трата денег.

\- Что за прогноз? - удивляется Невилл.

Гарри ловит себя на том, что понятия не имеет, куда зашел их разговор.

\- Прогноз Предназначения, - поясняет Симус. - Чтобы узнать, боец ты или жертва, и кто достанется тебе в пару.

\- Бабушка никогда не упоминала о подобном... - задумчиво произносит Невилл. Симус открывает рот, чтобы что-то возразить, и Невилл быстро добавляет: - Просто у нас в семье принято ждать шестого курса, папа с мамой именно так и сошлись.

\- Так многие делают, - кивает Симус. - Но маман говорит, что знала заранее, что станет жертвой, и что папа будет ее бойцом.

На круглом лице Невилла появляется выражение сомнения, но он ничего не говорит, явно не желая начинать ссору.

\- Узнать свою пару, действительно, легко, - неожиданно вмешивается Полумна, на мгновение отрываясь от свежего выпуска Придиры. - Нужно всего лишь посмотреть на человека сквозь спектрально-астральные очки.

Гарри, наконец, понял, что за странные очки были на Луне сегодня. Дин, тем временем, издал странный звук и получил чувствительный тычок в бок от Джинни.

\- Ты собираешься _так_ найти свою пару? - будничным тоном поинтересовалась она.

\- Конечно, - безмятежно отзывается Полумна. - Отец сделал специальный выпуск “Придиры” в честь моего Предназначения, чтобы упростить поиск партнера мне и моим друзьям. Он отправит вам бесплатные выпуски завтра, и вы получите очки в подарок.

Гарри неловко поблагодарил Луну, представляя, что будет, если на завтрак они все явятся в спектрально-астральных очках. Малфой, определенно, подавится своим беконом. “Ну, хоть какая-то польза”, - хмыкает он.

\- А как ты планировал искать свою пару, Гарри? - неожиданно спрашивает его Луна, ставя в тупик.

\- Никак, - пожимает плечами он, - я об этом не думал. 

\- Оу, интересная стратегия. Твои родители нашли друг друга уже после Предназначения? 

\- Да, они учились на одном курсе, но не особо ладили все пять лет до этого.

\- Ох, - удивляется Симус. - Обычно магия соединяет наиболее подходящих друг к другу людей. Должна быть максимальная совместимость.

Гарри вновь неопределенно пожимает плечами, и его взгляд падает на Дина Томаса. Тот внимательно слушает остальных, но сам до этого не проронил ни слова, скорее всего, потому что ему, выросшему среди магглов, делиться нечем. По сути, как и самому Гарри. Спроси он Дурслей, те бы ответили, что его Предназначение - помалкивать и не задавать глупых вопросов. Все, что относилось к волшебному миру, всегда их нервировало, а эта тема была особенно тесно связана с магией. Поэтому до одиннадцати лет он ничего не знал о боевых парах.

Магглы не делились на бойцов и жертв. Рон долгое время не верил, что Гарри до поступления в Хогвартс ни разу не слышал о Предназначении. Конечно, в жизни Рона все было по-другому - он вырос в семье, где _связь_ и _пары_ были нормой. Мистер Уизли нашел свою жертву в Молли Прюэтт еще в Хогвартсе, как раз в начале шестого года обучения. Миссис Уизли, учившаяся на курс старше, ждала своего бойца целый год, и они обручились вскоре после того, как их общее имя появилось на плече Артура. 

Никто не удивился, когда Фред и Джордж стали парой, их трудно было представить по-раздельности. Рон лишь позавидовал, что они нашли друг друга мгновенно - это была большая удача. Чарли так и не смог найти свою пару до окончания Хогвартса и уехал в Румынию, хотя родители долго отговаривали его от этой идеи: имя “Пламянный” совсем, на их взгляд, не гарантировало, что он встретит свою пару в драконьем заповеднике. Перси тоже задержался в своем поиске жертвы, что являлось поводом для частых насмешек со стороны Фреда и Джорджа. По их словам, его пара скрывалась, так как не хотела слушать цитаты из “Старост, достигших власти” до конца жизни. 

\- Если есть хоть одна тема, на которую я попросил бы вас не шутить, то это Предназначение, - отчитывал их Артур, и близнецы затихали от непривычно строгого и серьезного тона отца.

Гарри не отрицал, что тема связи была важна, просто у него были проблемы посерьезней: когда за тобой охотится главный темный маг столетия, романтические истории про пары крайне редко забредают в твою голову. На первом курсе Гарри пришлось защищать от посягательств Гриндевальда философский камень, а в прошлом году внезапно открылась Тайная комната, и уже пол-Хогвартса пришлось защищать от смертоносного взгляда василиска. Школа была на грани закрытия, Гермиона и Джинни лежали в лазарете, окаменев от встречи с ядовитым змеем, а Гарри с Роном были на грани отчаяния, не имея никаких зацепок в плане местонахождения комнаты. 

Но внезапно все прекратилось. Монстр отступил. 

Министерское расследование не дало никаких результатов, поэтому Хогвартс полнился слухами. Пророк истерически писал, что Темный лорд взялся за истребление молодого магического поколения Британии. Большинство учеников поверили, что Гриндевальд каким-то образом инициировал нападения, и никого не смущало, что он никогда не учился в Хогвартсе и не мог быть наследником Слизерина. Просто его лозунги бладпуризма идеально совпали с идеей очищения школы от грязнокровок. 

В связи с этим, многие теперь сомневались в существовании Тайной комнаты, предполагая, что это было всего лишь мощное темное колдунство, несмотря на то, что ожившие жертвы нападений в один голос утверждали, что видели огромную змею.

\- Это была иллюзия, Гриндевальд, скорее всего, сыграл на детской впечатлительности и школьных байках, - Гарри с Роном и Гермионой, спрятавшись под мантией-невидимкой, подслушали обсуждение Комиссии по урегулированию, и Гарри с трудом удержал Рона и Гермиону, чтобы те не бросились на говорившего.

\- Мы с Джинни видели василиска, он был реален, - бушевала после Гермиона. - Я читала, как отличить иллюзию от реальности после серии статей об обманутых Гриндевальдом бельгийских магах. 

Однако следов гигантской змеи в замке так и не нашли.

Безопасность школы была скомпрометирована, и Диппету пришлось отвечать за произошедшие нападения. Учитывая его почтенный возраст и заслуги, комиссия посоветовала директору самому подать в отставку, назначив преемника. И вскоре за одним из ужинов в Большом зале Диппет объявил ученикам, что уходит на пенсию, оставляя школу в надежных руках. Директором стал Альбус Дамблдор - главная надежда Великобритании (и по сути, всей Европы) против Гриндевальда. Он быстро убедил родителей не переводить детей на домашнее обучение, заверив, что отныне Хогвартс станет самым безопасным местом для учеников.

Несмотря на то, что нападения прекратились, загадка Наследника Салазара до сих пор терзала Гарри. Он верил в существование комнаты и подозревал, что даже если Гриндевальд и был причастен к этой истории, то у него должен был быть помощник внутри школы. 

Уже много лет Гарри подозревал, что последователем Тёмного лорда был никто иной, как любимчик всех преподавателей и студентов и практически усыновленный Слизнортом староста змеиного факультета - Том Риддл. Рон с Гермионой разделяли его подозрения, что Риддл, скорее всего, являлся сторонником чистой крови, но, по их мнению, ничто не указывало на то, что Риддл мог быть Наследником Салазара. 

\- Он тоже меня бесит, - говорил Рон. - Но открыть Комнату и натравить гигантскую змею на других учеников? Ты представляешь, сколько школьных правил нужно для этого нарушить? Риддла бы удар хватил, он же во сне повторяет хогвартский устав, я уверен.

Но Гарри чувствовал, что Риддл, несмотря на внешнюю приличность не был идеальным старостой, как Перси. Каждый раз, когда его взгляд пересекался с темным взглядом слизеринца, ему казалось, что там в глубине таилось нечто зловещее… Ему просто нужны были доказательства, и вопреки мнению Симуса и Гермионы, шестой курс он собирался потратить именно на это. Не на оценки и не на поиски своей гипотетической пары. Предназначение и специализация точно могли подождать.   
Гарри собирался разоблачить Тома Риддла.

***

\- Я умираю с голода, Мерлин, я думал, что мы не доживем до ужина! - Рон плюхнулся за гриффиндорский стол и мигом подвинул к себе ближайшее блюдо. - Тахоэ ошушеньэ, шо ф этом’оду еда штал ток фкусней, - радостно сообщил он, набив рот.

\- О боже, Рон, я уже сочувствую твоей будущей паре, - тяжело вздохнула Гермиона, присаживаясь сбоку от Гарри.

\- Эй, перестань отчитывать других, мы больше не патрулируем поезд! - возмутился Рон. - Тебе пора расслабиться.

Гермиона шумно вздохнула, и Гарри заметил, что вид у нее и вправду напряженный.

\- Это все Риддл, - поведал ему Рон на ухо, прожевав очередной кусок жаркого и запив его тыквенным соком. - Мистер Идеальность, конечно, не мог не упомянуть, что превосходно сдал все СОВ по двенадцати предметам. Гермиону это сильно задело.

Гарри невольно бросил взгляд на слизеринский стол. Риддл, как всегда, восседал в центре в окружении своего стандартного фан-клуба. Казалось, за лето он еще больше вытянулся и похудел, его бледные впалые щеки теперь четко очерчивали высокие скулы.

\- Я не знаю, как он это делает,- продолжил негромко рассказывать Рон, - но умеет он оскорбить так, что не подкопаешься. Гермиона не нашлась, что ответить на его хитрожопое хамство, и поэтому теперь такая злая, - закончил он и громко спросил: - Ну, а вы как доехали?

\- Нормально, Симус рассказывал про Предназначение, и отец Луны завтра пришлет нам свежий выпуск Придиры со специальными очками, которые помогают найти партнера, - без особого интереса ответил Гарри, наконец, оторвав взгляд от Слизеринского стола. - Риддл не рассказывал, чем занимался летом?

\- Я могу сказать, чем занимался Малфой, - неожиданно ответила Гермиона, - лизал подошвы риддловских ботинок. 

Да, похоже, она была не на шутку раздраконена, и по красноречивому взгляду Рона Гарри понял, что Малфой не остался в стороне, пока Риддл унижал Гермиону в поезде. Удивительно было, как нос Малфоя остался цел после такого.

\- Подлизываться к Риддлу вообще - любимое занятие Малфоя, жалкое зрелище, - бросила Джинни, чем вызвала легкую улыбку на губах Гермионы. Но она быстро сменилась гневной гримасой.

\- У Малфоя всего шесть СОВ, но он сказал, что ему плевать, так как отец приготовил ему тепленькое местечко в Министерстве в своем отделе - это просто отвратительно!

Гарри и Рону стоило труда не напомнить ей, что они набрали не намного больше СОВ - спорить со злой Гермионой им не хотелось. Вместо этого, Гарри решил ее успокоить.

\- Ты гораздо умнее Малфоя. Тебе не нужны связи родителей, ты всего добьешься сама, - просто произнес он, и Гермиона неожиданно обняла его.

\- Спасибо, Гарри!

\- О, Мерлин, да кто угодно это тебе скажет, Гермиона, - ревниво проворчал Рон. - Малфой туп, как садовый гном.

Гарри весело фыркнул - этим летом миссис Уизли заставила их извести всех гномов в саду, и Рон отныне питал к ним личную ненависть. Как и к Малфою.

Гермиона собиралась что-то ответить, но в этот момент раздался легкий звон, и за учительским столом поднялась высокая фигура. Разговоры стихли, и все головы за факультетскими столами повернулись в сторону Дамблдора, собиравшегося произнести традиционную речь перед началом учебного года

\- Доброго вечера всем ученикам Хогвартса! - широко разведя руки, с улыбкой произнес директор. - Добро пожаловать первокурсникам, а старых студентов - с возвращением!..

\- А кто эта молодая учительница рядом с мадам Стебль? - тем временем, негромко поинтересовался Рон. - В прошлом году ее не было.

\- Может, это преподавательница по Связи? - вмешался Симус с другой стороны стола.

\- Кстати, да, - хлопнул себя Рон по лбу, - я даже не спросил у братьев, кто у них вел занятия по Предназначению.

\- У нас будут занятия по нему? - удивился Гарри.

\- Конечно, связи нужно учить, это непростое дело, - кивнул Рон.

\- А разве магия не связывает изначально идеально подходящих друг другу людей? - спросил Гарри, повторяя слова Симуса из поезда.

\- Магия не дает стопроцентной совместимости, - пожал плечами тот. - Связь требует взаимодействия на многих уровнях, их прорабатывают годами.

Гарри почувствовал, как у него засосало под ложечкой, Предназначение было явно сложнее, чем он себе это представлял.

\- Надеюсь, она хороший преподаватель, - вздохнул он, кивая в сторону незнакомой ведьмы. - Предназначение же вроде Прорицаний? Трелони была ужасна, я не хотел в этом году брать подобные курсы. - Рон сочувственно положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Не парься, Предназначения - классный предмет, Фред с Джорджем рассказывали много забавных моментов с их занятий, - подбодрил он Гарри, что вселило некоторую надежду в него.

\- А я надеюсь, что у меня будет симпатичная пара, - внезапно поделился Симус. - Желательно из Равенкло, у меня мама заканчивала этот факультет. - Финниган, к его счастью, не заметил, как после этих слов сидящие неподалеку Парвати с Лавандой уничтожающе воззрились на него.

\- А я хочу найти свою пару моментально, - отозвался Рон и негромко добавил: - Если я вернусь на рождественские каникулы домой без пары, Фред с Джорджем сожрут меня. - Вид у него стал напоминать второй курс, когда его тошнило слизняками.

Гермиона в этот момент ткнула Гарри в бок и зашипела на них, чтобы они перестали болтать и проявили больше уважения к директору. Оказалось, весьма вовремя.

\- … школьный смотритель, мистер Филч, просил меня объявить о категорическом запрете на любые шуточные товары, приобретенные в магазине “Всевозможные волшебные вредилки”. Желающие играть в команде своего факультета по квиддичу, записывайтесь у деканов факультетов, как обычно.

“Точно, отборочные!” - вспомнил Гарри и поймал на себе взгляд МакГонагалл, которая определенно не забыла про его обязанности капитана факультетской сборной. Она явно скоро спросит у него даты для отборочных тестов.

\- В этом году мы рады представить вам нового преподавателя, - продолжил Дамблдор и почтительным жестом указал на молодую ведьму, которую они только что обсуждали с Роном и Симусом. - Мадам Вентур с этого года будет преподавать у вас Уход за магическими существами. - Раздались аплодисменты, и парни не успели обменяться удивленными взглядами, как следующие слова Дамблдора поразили их еще сильнее: - Профессор Снейп любезно согласился заменить ушедшую на покой мадам Эбнер и с этого года будет совмещать должность профессора зельеварения у младших курсов с занятиями по Предназначению у старшекурсников.

_“Снейп?”_

Гарри почувствовал, будто под ним разверзлась дыра, готовая его поглотить.

Самый важный, по словам Симуса, предмет, в котором Гарри ничего не смыслил и от которого будет зависеть его жизнь, будет вести этот сальноволосый козел, который весь прошлый год издевался над ним на занятиях по окклюменции. 

Рон рядом со стоном уронил голову на стол, а Гарри не сводил ненавидящего взгляда со Снейпа. 

К черту это Предназначение. Пусть он никогда не найдет свою пару, и тогда ему не нужно будет ходить на эти глупые занятия.

Гарри отвернулся от учительского стола и до конца ужина больше не проронил ни слова.


	2. Боец и Жертва

На следующее утро Большой Зал, как всегда, заполнили совы, и Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что за лето соскучился по этому зрелищу. Под зачарованным потолком летало множество разномастных птиц, создавая оживленную и немного суетную атмосферу завтрака.

Его размышления прервала огромная лохматая сипуха, бесцеремонно приземлившаяся рядом с его кубком и бросившая в тарелку с яичницей сверток, оказавшийся свежим выпуском «Придиры». Оглядевшись, Гарри заметил подобные свертки у своих однокурсников за столами Гриффиндора и Равенкло.

Гермиона быстрым взглядом оглядела посылку и отставила ее в сторону, вновь уткнувшись в свежий выпуск Пророка. Рон, ради интереса, развернул сверток и, увидев спектрально-какие-то-там очки, мигом нацепил их на нос. Вид у него стал донельзя забавный.

— В них ни хера не видно, так должно быть? — озадаченно воскликнул он под смешки остальных гриффиндорцев.

— Может быть, это намек? — не отрываясь от газеты, негромко прокомментировала Гермиона.

— Я так даже под собственным носом свою пару не разгляжу! — воскликнул Рон, тряся головой, словно большой рыжий пес, выбравшийся из пруда.

Гермиона неожиданно покраснела и, как ни странно, ничего не ответила.

— А, понял! Они фокусируются на том, кто перед тобой, но…. мвахаха, Гермиона, вот это у тебя нос! В этих очках он просто огромный! — Гермиона покраснела еще сильнее и закрылась от Рона спортивной колонкой Пророка, где вратарь Пушек Педдл пропускал, судя по всему, не первый свой мяч в отборочной серии. 

Не дождавшись от подруги ответа, Рон повернулся к Гарри:

— Ну-ка, Гарри, может быть, ты моя вечная любовь? Блин, — он неожиданно расплылся в улыбке, — честно говоря, единственное, что в этих очках видно — это твой шрам!

Гарри почувствовал, что половина гриффиндорского стола уставилось ему на лоб, и поспешно поправил челку. За пять с лишним лет в Хогвартсе он вроде бы уже привык, да и люди пялились меньше, но сейчас факультет словно впервые его увидел. Ну, спасибо, Рон.

Он инстинктивно бросил взгляд на слизеринский стол, где покрасневший (явно от смеха) Малфой тыкал в их сторону вилкой с беконом, а сидящий рядом Риддл молча наблюдал за представлением, устроенным Роном. В его взгляде, как показалось Гарри, сквозило явное презрение. Гарри поборол желание показать этим придуркам неприличный жест.

— Примерь! — Рон стянул с себя очки и протянул их ему.

Гарри решил проигнорировать друга и дужку очков, впившуюся ему в локоть. Однако Рон не унимался, и он почувствовал, как внутри начало закипать раздражение.

— Я не собираюсь искать свою пару! — воскликнул он чуть громче, чем хотел, и несколько человек за столом обернулись в его сторону. — Мне неинтересно Предназначение, лучше бы у меня вообще не нашлось пары, — уже тише, но не менее раздраженным тоном закончил он, и Рон, слава Мерлину, перестал дурачиться.

— Не говори так, — серьезным тоном произнес он, — найти свою пару очень важно. Я помню, какое лицо было у Чарли, когда он уезжал в Румынию после двух лет поисков.

Внутри Гарри кольнула совесть, но он упрямо ее проигнорировал. 

— Боюсь, что даже если ты захочешь, то без пары не останешься, Гарри, — мрачным тоном вставила Гермиона и раскрыла ему одну из страниц Пророка.

«ПРЕДНАЗНАЧЕНИЕ ИЗБРАННОГО» — гласил громкий заголовок, и пробежав глазами первые несколько строчек, Гарри скривился.

— Кому какое дело до моего Предназначения? — буркнул он, искренне недоумевая, кому может быть интересна подобная чушь  
.  
— О, ты удивишься, скольким людям, — Гермиона выразительно посмотрела в сторону, и, последовав за ее взглядом, Гарри увидел, что многие девушки в зале, сбившись в стайки, читали Пророк, и, похоже, их интерес вызвали отнюдь не последние финансовые сводки. Хихикая, они бросали в его сторону лукавые взгляды.

— Ты у нас знаменитость и завидный жених, — начала перечислять Гермиона, лишь усугубляя ситуацию, — у тебя есть имя, приличное состояние и трагичная, загадочная история из детства…

— … в ней погибли мои родители! — возмутился Гарри.

— … что вызывает у девушек явно желание тебя утешить, — непробиваемым тоном парировала она, и оглядев критическим взглядом его вспыхнувшее лицо, добавила: — А еще за лето ты вытянулся чуть ли не на целый фут и загорел, что тебя тоже совершенно не портит.

Рон рядом издал страшный булькающий звук.

— Еще бы я не загорел, копаясь целыми днями в саду у Дурслей и истребляя садовых гномов в Норе! — Гарри решил проигнорировать все остальное, однако пылающие кончики ушей выдавали его смущение. Самую малость.

— Это случайно не ты написала эту статью? — с отвращением спросил Рон, агрессивно ткнув ножом в сложенный выпуск Пророка.

— Я кратко ее пересказала, опустив все каламбуры на тему «избранницы Избранного», — Гермиона фыркнула, запихивая газету в сумку: — Видимо, Скитер посчитала это крайне остроумным.

Гарри даже не нашел сил удивиться, услышав имя автора статьи.

— Иди уже на свою арифмантику, — тем временем, раздраженно прошипел Рон.

« _Ему-то на что злиться?_ » — удивился Гарри.

— И сожги этот мусор по дороге! — крикнул тот в спину подруги, а затем неожиданно повернулся к Гарри:

— Кем надо быть, чтобы не заметить, что я за лето тоже вырос на целый фут??

Гарри лишь посмотрел на Рона, не найдя, что на это ответить.

* * *

До обеда у них, в отличие от Гермионы, было свободное время, и он предложил Рону дойти до квиддичной площадки, чтобы посмотреть, в каком она состоянии после лета. 

На выходе из зала их поймал Колин Криви и попытался увязаться с ними ("Я хочу быть охотником, Гарри, тренировался все лето! Ты должен это увидеть! Я…."), но Гарри отослал его, а Рон пригрозил, что снимет баллы за то, что тот прогуливает уроки. Через мгновение Колина след простыл.

По дороге к полю Рон шумно радовался более свободному расписанию, по сравнению с прошлым годом, и настроение Гарри тоже медленно но верно поползло вверх, благодаря отличной погоде и отсутствию уроков с утра. Он даже решил, что можно будет немного полетать на метлах, если останется лишнее время до обеда.

— Гермиона сумасшедшая — оставила большинство предметов с прошлого курса, — поражался Рон. — Джинни сказала, что больше только у Риддла, и мне кажется, у них там какое-то свое соревнование, не для простых смертных... Говорит, это дает ей более широкий выбор профессии. Но так бы просто и сказала, что не может определиться! 

Они с Роном планировали стать мракоборцами и взяли только предметы, необходимые для поступления в Школу авроров. После завтрака МакГонагалл внезапно сообщила, что они смогут изучать даже зелья, так как в этом году дисциплину у них начинал вести Слизнорт, для которого оценки “Выше ожидаемого” было достаточно, чтобы допустить студента к занятиям, в отличие от Снейпа, который принимал только “Превосходно”. Гарри определенно был рад тому, что к нему вернулся шанс стать мракоборцем. А еще тому, что ему больше не придется лицезреть крючконосую высокомерную рожу на занятиях по зельям.

— Что думаешь про Слизнорта? — спросил его Рон.

— Никто не может быть хуже Снейпа, верно? — они обменялись мрачными ухмылками. — Слизнорт всегда был благожелателен ко мне, даже чересчур, и много раз пытался пригласить меня в свой клуб.

— Да, я помню, — кислым тоном отозвался Рон, — но ты ни разу там не был.

— Дамблдор не советовал туда ходить,- пожал плечами Гарри. — Да и мне было не до того... Слышал, Риддл там — главная звезда, и со своими дружками задаёт тон каждой встрече, так что делать там явно нечего.

— Думаешь, они там обсуждают что-то важное или просто трындят ни о чем?

Гарри удивленно моргнул — Рон задал вопрос, над которым он никогда не думал. А что если пропуская вечеринки Слизнорта, он упускает полезную информацию? Он хотел начать следить за Риддлом в этом году. Почему бы не начать с Клуба Слизней?

— Думаю, стоит сходить проверить, может, узнаю что-нибудь про темные делишки Риддла, — вслух произнес он.

Рон удивился смене его настроения и с сомнением протянул:

— Ты все еще думаешь, что он Наследник Слизерина?

— Да, — твердо ответил Гарри и, оглядевшись вокруг, добавил: — Я хочу разоблачить его, когда-то же он должен проколоться.

— О, Мерлин, делай, что хочешь, но я в этом не участвую, — отмахнулся Рон. — Есть куда более приятные способы провести свободное время, а ты залипаешь на слизеринском золотом мальчике.

Гарри недовольно посмотрел на друга — Рон знал, что он не любил это выражение. “Гриффиндорский” и “Слизеринский” золотые мальчики — драккл побери Колина Криви, с легкой руки которого их с Риддлом так прозвало пол-школы. Видит Мерлин, не попасть Колину в факультетскую сборную, пока Гарри в ней капитан. В следующий раз будет думать перед тем, как придумывать им с Риддлом глупые эпитеты в школьных статейках.

— Ты же сам сказал, что он постоянно на уроках, так что останется следить за ним только в свободное время, — сердитым тоном возразил он другу. — К тому же, Карта Мародеров мне на что?

— Все в этом году планируют наладить личную жизнь, а ты собираешься проводить вечера в обнимку с Картой, наблюдая за Риддлом? — Рон фыркнул. — Ужасная перспектива, к тому же, готов поставить мешок галлеонов на то, что большую часть времени тот просто торчит в библиотеке.

— Во-первых, не ври про ставку, у тебя нет таких денег, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, — а во-вторых, я уже сказал, что мне неинтересна вся эта чепуха с Предназначением.

— Это не чепуха! Вот увидишь на уроке...

— … который ведет Снейп? Рон, как ты думаешь, он сделает эти занятия лучшим опытом в моей жизни или кромешным адом? — Рон промолчал, но ответ был и так очевиден. — Я весь прошлый год мучался у него на окклюменции, с меня хватит. Если у меня не будет пары, то возможно, я смогу отказаться от предмета. Я уже спрашивал у МакГонагалл об этом, но она посмотрела на меня так, словно я предложил ей в грядущем сезоне поставить Невилла на ворота. — Рон фыркнул, и Гарри сам улыбнулся, представив эту картину. — А если у меня не будет пары…

— Не волнуйся, Гарри, ты обязательно найдешь свою жертву, — внезапно перебили его, и Гарри с удивлением воззрился на группу девушек, подошедшую к ним со стороны озера. На их мантиях был вышит герб Гриффиндора, но Гарри с ними никогда не общался раньше, похоже, они были с младших курсов.

— Привет. Меня зовут Ромильда Вейн, — представилась невысокая брюнетка с длинными черными волосами и темными глазами. Она стояла впереди своих хихикающих подружек, и несмотря на милую улыбку, вид у нее был какой-то… хищный.

— Эм, привет, — в небольшом замешательстве ответил Гарри, краем глаза замечая, как Рон внезапно расплылся в улыбке.

— У тебя ведь Предназначение в этом году? Мы хотели пожелать тебе удачи, — девушки воззрились на него в ожидании ответа.

— Спасибо, — без особого энтузиазма поблагодарил он, но Ромильду его тухлый тон, похоже, совсем не обескуражил.

— Я уверена, у тебя будет лучшая пара на свете, — в ее голосе Гарри почудился странный намек. — Если что, обращайся, мы будем рады помочь советами, — подмигнула ему она.

— Мм… да, спасибо, Ро.. Ромильда, — Гарри хотелось пнуть Рона, который неудачно пытался замаскировать свой смех под кашель, но при девушках делать этого было нельзя. — Мы, пожалуй, пойдем, нам нужно успеть осмотреть квиддичное поле.

Он схватил друга за локоть и потащил его прочь.

— Ах да, ты же капитан нашей сборной… Удачи на отборочных! Мы обязательно придем поболеть! — донеслось им в спину.

Гарри, не оборачиваясь, невнятно поблагодарил их, удаляясь от Ромильды с подружками максимально быстрым шагом. Спустя мгновение Рон перестал сдерживаться и, видимо, решив, что их разделяет приличное расстояние, громко заржал.

— Что это, драккл побери, было? — мрачно спросил Гарри, по-прежнему, боясь оборачиваться назад.

— А это те, кто, пока ты будешь сидеть в засаде на Риддла, охотятся на тебя в надежде стать “Избранницей Избранного” — сквозь смех произнес Рон. — Добро пожаловать на шестой курс.

Мордред. Прошли всего сутки в Хогвартсе, а Гарри уже всем сердцем мечтал, чтобы все хоть на мгновение забыли про Предназначение.

* * *

Первый же день учебы показал, насколько сложным будет этот год.

Том пробежал взглядом список уже полученных до обеда заданий, оценил, сколько часов придется провести сегодня в библиотеке, и с крайним неудовольствием закрыл свой дневник.

Имидж лучшего ученика школы требовал много времени и усилий для поддержания, а он планировал в этом году, наконец, вплотную заняться вопросами, которые волновали его гораздо больше учебы. 

И первым в списке шло бессмертие.

Том планировал найти способ жить вечно, и у него уже имелась пара идей на этот счет. Самой надежной и захватывающей для него была идея с хоркруксами, о которых он прочел в библиотеке Слизерина, частично сохранившейся в Тайной комнате. Из тех небольших обрывков, что ему удалось расшифровать, он понял одно: хоркруксы были, скорее всего, завязаны на магии души, и, к сожалению, была веская причина, по которой он не мог пока вмешиваться в свою душу.

Предназначение. 

Тома абсолютно не интересовала вся та сопливая романтическая подоплека, о которой мечтали младшекурсницы-пуффендуйки. Но было нечто, чем связь могла быть ему полезна — она традиционно была источником власти и влияния для тех, кто умело ей пользовался.

Том уповал на магию, она обязана была соединить его с парой, способной помочь ему в достижении его великих целей. Его пара должна была быть достаточно сильна магически, из уважаемой чистокровной семьи с длинной родословной и большим влиянием в обществе. Как, например, его однокурсница Дафна Гринграсс или учившаяся на год старше Александра Крауч, до сих пор не нашедшая своего бойца. Жаль, что Роберт Боунс опозорил семью, женившись на магглорожденной, что автоматически вычеркивало полукровку Сьюзен из его списка. Боунсы традиционно держали в своих руках отдел магического правопорядка и имели большой вес в Визенгамоте, Тому бы пригодились подобные родственные связи. Была еще, конечно, Пэнси Паркинсон, но Том не был уверен, что даже его нервы выдержат подобное, и он не проклянет ее на второй день связи.

Полный список потенциальных партнеров со всеми их достоинствами и недостатками хранился у него в дневнике с прошлого года. Не была исключена даже возможность союза с Драко Малфоем или Эрни Макмилланом. Малфои были богаты и влиятельны, а Эрни представлял собой чистокровного шотландского мага в десятом поколении. Мужчины не привлекали Тома, равно как и женщины, однако женщины были предпочтительнее по одной простой причине — ими было легче манипулировать.

Том давно заметил, как его внешность и отточенное до совершенства обаяние действуют на девушек. Он сомневался, что в древнем замке оставалась особа женского пола (включая преподавателей), не подверженная его чарам. Возможно, Полоумная Лавгуд или Грейнджер, но связь ни с одной из них Тому не нужна была и даром.

Его магическая пара должна была стать подспорьем в начале его карьеры. Затем Том планировал от нее избавиться. Получить от партнера все, что он мог ему дать? Безусловно, но жить вдвоем вечно? Том готов был рассмеяться. Связь была зависимостью, и он не собирался надолго связывать свою бессмертную душу с какой-то посредственностью. Бессмертие было даром, который он не собирался ни с кем делить.

— Уизли, похоже, не переживет, если не привлечет к себе внимание всего факультета, как последний идиот, — прошипел Драко, вырывая Тома из раздумий. 

Он привычно взглянул на гриффиндорский стол и заметил, как взъерошенный Поттер со своим рыжим дружком, влетев под конец обеда в Большой зал, шумно разместился за столом Гриффиндора. Вид у них был крайне потрепанный, словно они слетали на гиппогрифах до Хогсмида и обратно — волосы Поттера еще больше напоминали воронье гнездо, чем обычно, а на загорелых щеках играл яркий румянец.

— Наверно, компенсирует отсутствие иных явных талантов, — скучающе прокомментировал Том. Рыжий предатель крови его совсем не интересовал. — Пойдемте, Драко, Тео, не стоит огорчать профессора Слизнорта своим опозданием в первый же день.

Драко нехотя оторвал взгляд от гриффиндорского стола и последовал за ним. Его ненависть к Поттеру и его нелепым друзьям была, на взгляд Тома, чрезмерной. Поттеру и так слишком много внимания уделяли студенты, и слишком многое позволяли учителя.

Его называли Избранным. Том пытался разглядеть в нем что-то особенное, ведь поначалу Поттер дико его заинтриговал. Он был единственным человеком, который пережил убивающее заклятие, когда ему был всего год. За ним с ранних лет лично охотился Гриндевальд. Когда Том только поступил в Хогвартс, все вокруг только и говорили о Гарри Поттере. Все ждали от него чего-то необыкновенного и мечтали дружить с тем, о ком столько слышали от родителей с самого детства. Мальчик-Который-Выжил и который очень быстро стал первым разочарованием Тома в магическом мире. 

Кроме фантастической везучести и умения выкручиваться из самых идиотских ситуаций, в которых тот оказывался из-за собственного неуемного любопытства, Том не мог разглядеть в нем никаких достоинств. В то же время трудно было найти человека, с которым у него более расходились взгляды. Будь в голове у Поттера чуть больше мозгов, не выбитых бладжерами, он смог бы использовать свое влияние и популярность, чтобы завести могущественный круг друзей и покровителей. Том даже готов был закрыть глаза на его статус полукровки, чтобы заполучить в свой круг Избранного. 

Однако вместо этого, Поттер выбрал в друзья грязнокровку и идиота Уизли, общался с бесполезным Долгопупсом и Полоумной Лавгуд. Он никогда не принимал приглашения на вечеринки Слизнорта, и пока Том обрастал полезными связями, Поттер просиживал в гриффиндорской башне с бесполезными друзьями или летал на метле. Да, на далеком первом курсе он смог защитить философский камень от лап Гриндевальда, но Тому тут больше виделся просчет самого Темного лорда. Гриндевальд совершал столько глупых ошибок, Том планировал превзойти его по многим пунктам.

К кабинету Слизнорта они подошли за пять минут до колокола. Внутри аудитории висела разноцветная дымка и витали самые разные ароматы. Том поморщился и разместился возле котла, от которого ничем не пахло. Он окинул взглядом класс — профессора не было видно, и в комнате пока что собралось меньше дюжины студентов. Том вежливо поздоровался с Эрни Макмилланом и старостами из Равенкло, среди слизеринцев зелья продолжали они с Драко и Теодором, а также Паркинсон с Трейси Девис. Он сомневался, что кто-то из Гриффиндора набрал достаточно СОВ, чтобы быть здесь. Разве что Грейнджер, глупо решившая, что сможет тягаться с ним в знаниях и количестве предметов.

Стоило ему об этом подумать, как в дверном проеме внезапно появилась неизменная Гриффиндорская троица, нерешительно застывшая на пороге аудитории.

— Тебе стоит протереть очки, Поттер, туалет дальше по коридору, — лениво растягивая слова, произнес Драко. — Здесь будут заниматься те, кто в состоянии сварить нечто, что не напоминает жидкое Бомбардо и не пахнет, как тухлое яйцо пикси.

— Правда? — искренне удивился Поттер, шагнув в аудиторию. — Тогда ты здесь как оказался? Насколько я помню, у твоей матери всегда такое лицо, словно у вас в доме невыносимо воняет.

Драко некрасиво вспыхнул и выхватил палочку:

— Не смей говорить о моей матери в таком тоне, шрамоголовый придурок!

— Мерлин, Малфой, ты даже не в состоянии выдержать пикировку, которую сам же начал, не хватаясь за палочку, — Уизли, кривляясь, изобразил Драко, и Эрни Макмиллан с частью равенкловцев рассмеялись на его карикатуру.

Драко набрал воздуха, чтобы рассказать Уизли все, что думает о его нищей семейке и скудных магических способностях (Том по его лицу предугадывал следующую фразу), как его прервал веселый голос Слизнорта:

— Ну-ну, я слышу вы сегодня находитесь в радостном возбуждении, что не может меня не радовать!

Профессор явно неверно оценил услышанные выкрики и смех студентов. Драко с недовольным видом промолчал, кинув убийственный взгляд в сторону гриффиндорцев. Сидящая рядом с ним Пэнси попыталась погладить его по плечу, но он сбросил ее руку. Именно поэтому на большинстве занятий Том предпочитал общество Теодора, который по жизни был немногословен и гораздо более уравновешен.

— Добро пожаловать на курс высших зелий, дорогие мои! Я крайне рад, что вы решились продолжить изучение этого предмета, и я уже вижу знакомые лица, — Слизнорт улыбнулся Тому и неожиданно подмигнул Поттеру. 

Ответная улыбка Тома стала чуточку натянутой, конкуренции в глазах преподавателей он не терпел.

— Чтобы оценить какого уровня зелья вам предстоит варить в ближайшие два года, — легким тоном продолжил профессор, — я подготовил для вас несколько образцов. Для наглядности, так сказать.

Том про себя фыркнул — некоторые из этих зелий нужно было варить неделями, и небрежный тон Горация был явной игрой на публику. Половина аудитории не справится с первой попытки с большинством из них.

— Ну-с, кто-то может мне сказать, что это за зелье? — Слизнорт указал на котел перед ними, и рука Тома автоматически поднялась вверх.

— Это сыворотка правды, сэр, — после кивка профессора ответил Том. — Не имеет запаха и цвета и вынуждает выпившего ее говорить только правду.

— Браво, Том, совершенно верно. А как насчет этого зелья?

Грейнджер неожиданно подняла руку раньше него.

— Это оборотное зелье, сэр, — отчеканила она. — Позволяет тебе на время принять вид того человека — или существа — чью частицу ты поместишь в него.

Поттер с Уизли по-идиотски заулыбались, словно вспомнили что-то забавное. Том, сощурившись, наблюдал за непонятным обменом взглядами между гриффиндорцами.

— Отлично, мисс Грейнджер. — Слизнорт любезничал с грязнокровкой, потому что та была подругой Избранного. Не дай Мерлин, Тому придется лицезреть ее на вечеринках Клуба. Он на мгновение нахмурился, решив, что устроит ей ад, появись она там.

— Ну, а это…? — на этот раз Том поднял руку раньше, чем профессор закончил вопрос.

— Это Амортенция, сэр, самое мощное приворотное зелье в мире, — Грейнджер внимательно слушала его, пытаясь найти, что бы добавить в его ответ, однако Том не дал ей такой возможности, без труда перечислив все характерные признаки любовного зелья: — Обладает характерным перламутровым блеском, если зелье сварено правильно, пар завивается спиралями против часовой стрелки — а ваше зелье сварено идеально, профессор, — добавил он, зная, как Слизнорт падок на лесть. — Также создательница зелья Квинтия Маккуойд убедилась, что оно пахнет для каждого человека по-своему, но каждый раз — наилучшим образом, чтобы вызвать желание его употребить.

— Невероятный ответ, Том, даже я бы не сформулировал лучше, десять баллов, — Слизнорт был крайне доволен. — Чем же для вас пахнет это зелье, молодой человек? — внезапно спросил он лукавым тоном.

Вопрос застал его врасплох, и Тому пришлось подойти к столу Поттера, чтобы лучше ощутить аромат любовного зелья, переливающегося в котле рядом с гриффиндорцем. Вдохнув пары, он первым делом почувствовал тот уникальный запах — так пах воздух после бурной грозы, так пахла магия самого Тома, когда у него случился первый стихийный выброс, и для него этот запах с тех времен ассоциировался с могуществом. Однако выдавать столь ценную информацию он не планировал, поэтому попытался различить другие оттенки ароматов.

— Запах старых книг и свежепечатных изданий, а также пирог с патокой… — он заставил себя неловко запнуться, словно смутившись собственных чувств, что привело Слизнорта в явное умиление.

— Нечего стесняться, молодой человек, у всех у нас есть свои слабости, я, к примеру, совсем не могу устоять перед засахаренными ананасами! — Том мысленно пометил для себя эту информацию, порадовавшись, что его спектакль оказался убедителен. — Многие могущественные волшебники теряли свои головы из-за Амортенции, так что я бы назвал его самым могущественным и опасным из всех, находящихся в этой комнате. Да-да, молодые люди, не нужно скепсиса, — видимо, недоверие просочилось в выражение его лица, и как заметил, обернувшись, Том, зеркально отражало недоверчивую ухмылку сидящего рядом с ним Поттера. — Вот поживете с мое и не будете недооценивать силу одержимости другим человеком, — шутливо погрозил им Слизнорт.

— Я уважаю ваше мнение, профессор, однако осмелюсь возразить, что зелье, стоящее у вас на столе, является, на мой взгляд, более могущественным, — Том обратил свой жадный взор на котел с янтарной жидкостью, над поверхностью которого “резвились” крупные капли, словно золотые рыбки.

— И почему я не удивлен, что ты догадался, что это, Том? — сокрушенно покачал головой Слизнорт. 

Том, садившийся обратно за свой стол, позволил себе самодовольную улыбку. 

— Зелье жидкой удачи — Феликс Фелицис, — объявил Слизнорт, и равенкловцы ахнули. — Безусловно, любой человек, стремящийся к блестящей карьере, знает цену счастливому случаю, наравне с упорным трудом, — понимающе кивнул профессор. — Зелье готовится из крайне непростых ингредиентов, вследствие чего невероятно трудно в изготовлении. Однако, если вы достигнете успеха… Всего две столовые ложки за завтраком, и впереди вас ждет идеальный день.

Том видел, как восхитились его однокурсники, однако ему зелье было явно нужнее. Впереди его ждало огромное количество рискованных планов и экспериментов, и достать зелье удачи было бы прекрасным подспорьем.

— И именно это зелье будет наградой на сегодняшнем уроке...

Он весь обратился вслух. Им предстояло сварить Напиток живой смерти — один из самых непростых рецептов первого семестра. Но Том был уверен в своих силах.

Уже через мгновение он с головой ушел в работу. Через восемь минут над его зельем летало голубое облако пара, а само зелье было насыщенного смородинового цвета. Оставались простые помешивания против часовой стрелки, и он бросил взгляд, оценивая шансы конкурентов. Больше всего его волновал Эрни Макмиллан — единственный, кто получил Превосходно на СОВах по зельям среди пуффендуйцев. Однако тот был, скорее, на одной стадии с Грейнджер — их зелья только-только приобрели нужный оттенок. Том был как минимум на полторы минуты впереди них, что означало, что его зелье за оставшееся время должно было успеть стать гораздо ближе к нужной консистенции и цвету.

У равенкловцев и остальных слизеринцев все шло с переменным успехом, но хуже всего — что неудивительно — дела обстояли у Поттера с Уизли. Те вовсе пришли на занятие без принадлежностей зельевара (Том пропустил, по какой причине, и честно говоря, она его несильно волновала) и потратили много времени на то, чтобы взять у Слизнорта котлы и ингредиенты из его шкафа. Поттер с трудом что-то разбирал в ветхом учебнике, выданном ему профессором, а Уизли с прискорбием смотрел, как его зелье стремительно загустевало, не догадываясь уменьшить огонь под котлом.

Том вернулся к своему зелью и нахмурился. Оно уже давно должно было стать светло-сиреневым, но все еще оставалось густо-лиловым. Он еще раз перепроверил рецепт и убедился, что ничего не напутал. Такими темпами шансы сдать нежно-розовый Напиток у него стремились к нулю. Том пробежал в уме список ингредиентов и подумал, как улучшить ситуацию. Он быстро отмел идею что-либо добавить на финальной стадии приготовления — это прямым образом могло повлиять на свойства самого зелья. Валериана была чувствительна к технике помешивания, к примеру в Успокаивающем бальзаме она требовала совершить одно движение в противоположную сторону при помешивании. Том лихорадочно соображал, стоит ли рискнуть в последнюю минуту ради лучшего результата…

В конце концов, он решил, что риск не оправдан — в этой аудитории да и во всем замке не было лучшего зельевара, чем он. За исключением, конечно, самого Слизнорта и Снейпа, но не они были его конкурентами сегодня. Феликс будет принадлежать ему, даже если его Напиток не станет идеально розовым. Он чувствовал будоражащее предвкушение победы, практически ощущая флакон с зельем у себя в руках.

Когда Слизнорт объявил, что время вышло и попросил перестать всех помешивать, на губах Тома все еще играла улыбка. Профессор высоко оценил его результат и обернувшись, Том заметил, как надежда исчезла с лиц Макмиллана и Грейнджер, стоило им увидеть светло-сиреневый цвет его зелья.

“ _На что бы потратить глоток Феликса Фелициса?_ ” — задумался Том. 

Ответ пришел к нему сразу — день Предназначения. Ему требовалась удача с определением магической пары. Это был слишком важный вопрос, чтобы оставлять его на волю судьбы. Было ли что-то более важное? Его мысли разрывались между днем создания хоркрукса и встречей с Гриндевальдом.

Однако громкий комментарий Слизнорта из другого конца аудитории вырвал его из сладких грез:

— Безусловная победа! — фраза, казалось, разнеслась на все подземелье, и Том, моментально обернувшись, увидел, что профессор стоял у котла Поттера, глядя на последнего в полном восторге.

“ _Что..?_ ” 

Тысяча ошарашенных мыслей заметались в его голове, пока он неверяще смотрел на Напиток живой смерти, который был идеального нежно-розового оттенка. Несколько долгих мгновений он провел, уставившись на зелье Поттера, а затем перевел взгляд на его создателя, и все его мысли снесло всепоглощающим гневом.

 _Как Поттер посмел отнять у него его приз?_ Как такое вообще, Мордред, было возможно? Все пять лет до этого Поттер создавал абсолютную катастрофу в своем котле, за что постоянно подвергался саркастичным шуткам профессора Снейпа. Он понятия не имел, как работали зелья.

Слизнорт что-то вещал о таланте почившей матушки Поттера, но какой, к дракклу, талант? Поттеру кто-то явно помог, но кто? Уизли был идиотом, а Грейнджер, если бы знала, как сделать зелье светлее, то сама бы воспользовалась этим способом. На мгновение в голове Тома мелькнула мысль, что ему помог сам Слизнорт, однако того большую часть времени отвлекал Малфой, пытавшийся благодаря своим связям заполучить победу в конкурсе. Профессор ни разу так и не подошел к Поттеру, хоть и не раз порывался. 

Взгляд Тома обежал разбросанные на столе Поттера ингредиенты и инструменты и остановился на старом учебнике, исписанном вдоль и поперек — как там можно было что-либо разобрать? Он прищурился, чтобы увидеть рецепт...

— Прошу прощения, Том, но сегодня вам придется с достоинством принять поражение, — Слизнорт привлек его внимание, наконец, закончив нахваливать талант Поттера, в существование которого Том верил не больше, чем в морщерогих кизляков.

— Ничего страшного, профессор, — он спокойно кивнул, однако взгляд его темных глаз остановился на Поттере, пригвождая того к месту: — Мне дико любопытно, как Гарри смог добиться такого светлого оттенка зелья.

— Интуиция зельевара, — не моргнув, ответил тот, и невозмутимо принялся сгребать свои принадлежности в сумку.

Тому ничего не оставалось, как заняться своими вещами. Внешне он был спокоен, однако когда он записывал домашнее задание в дневник, его руки слегка подрагивали от сдерживаемого гнева. Поттер сжульничал, Том, который сам владел искусством лжи, нутром чуял, что тот обманул всех. И он обязательно узнает, как ему это удалось.

Покидая аудиторию, Том увидел, как маленький флакон Феликса перекочевал в руки Поттера, и Слизнорт прочел тому обязательный список противопоказаний. Параллельно зельевар взмахнул палочкой, и остальные котлы с зельями растворились в воздухе.

— Не переживай, Том... — открыл свой рот Драко, однако натолкнувшись на ледяной взгляд Тома, умолк.

— Похоже, что я волнуюсь? — почти на парселтанге прошипел он.

Поттер глубоко пожалеет об этом унижении. Он пожалеет, что посмел заполучить то, чего так желал сам Том. 

И при первой же возможности, он ощутит на себе весь гнев Наследника Слизерина.

* * *

Сутки спустя Гарри с содроганием ждал своего первого занятия по Предназначению. 

В перерыве перед самим уроком Рон, видя его волнение, в шутку предложил ему бахнуть зелья удачи, чтобы все прошло гладко. Гарри, конечно, отмахнулся — тратить Феликс Фелицис на подобное было глупостью. 

Однако на подходе к классу Связи, он уже не был так уверен.

Его друзья так и не смогли убедить его, что Связь была одной из лучших вещей в жизни волшебника. Повысившееся внимание со стороны девушек также не казалось ему веским аргументом в эту пользу. Услышав это, Рон махнул на него рукой. Гермиона просто посоветовала не обращать на всю эту шумиху внимания, и он следовал ее совету. Однако это не отменяло того факта, что вечер вторника наступил слишком быстро. 

Перед классом Предназначения столпилась целая толпа студентов — занятия проводили для всех четырех факультетов одновременно. Рон покрутил головой и присвистнул:

— В последний раз стоял с этим людьми на распределении, только все значительно подросли. И некоторые похорошели, — ухмыльнулся он.

Здесь были все, кого Гарри встречал на других занятиях. Он поздоровался с Луной и разговаривавшим с ней Терри Бутом с Равенкло, приветственно кивнул Эрни Макмиллану, Ханне Аббот и Джастину Финч-Флетчли с Пуффендуя. Слизеринцы держались особняком, сгруппировавшись вокруг Риддла. На мгновение их взгляды встретились, и это оставило у Гарри неприятные ощущения. Он был уверен, что Риддл до сих пор бесился из-за проигранного Феликса Фелициса. Но выражение его лица, когда он осознал, что Гарри его обошёл, определенно стоило того, чтобы воспользоваться советами Принца-полукровки, сколько бы Гермиона не ворчала на эту тему.

Гарри даже принял приглашение профессора Слизнорта присоединиться к следующему заседанию Клуба Слизней, чем привел того в полнейший восторг. Оставалось надеяться, что ему не зря придется терпеть общество всех этих людей, и он сможет в неформальной обстановке узнать о Наследнике Слизерина что-нибудь полезное.

— Представляете, если наши пары среди этой толпы? — с надеждой промолвил Рон.

— По статистике как минимум половина пар складывается из однокурсников, так что шанс достаточно велик, — откликнулась Гермиона.

Гарри подумал, что она, похоже, подошла к Предназначению, как к любому другому предмету — прочитав все доступные ей книги и половину выучив наизусть. Даже в вопросах связи, несмотря на свое происхождение, Гермиона предпочитала быть на высоте, и Гарри в очередной раз восхитился трудолюбию подруги.

Со звоном колокола дверь аудитории резко распахнулась и появившийся на пороге Снейп коротким жестом загнал всех шестикурсников внутрь. В классе было темно и мрачно, оживленные студенты, находившиеся до этого в радостном возбуждении, притихли, и их улыбки автоматически погасли после долгого взгляда профессора, которым тот окинул аудиторию перед тем, как начать урок.

— Советую всем внимательно меня выслушать, потому что невнимание на моих занятиях может стоить вам серьезных последствий, — негромко произнес он.

В классе воцарилась абсолютная тишина.

— Предназначение — одна из важнейших стадий формирования взрослого волшебника. Этим термином обозначается создание магической связи, закрепляющей двух магов в единую пару, которую принято называть боевой — по старому обычаю. Связь даруется самой магией и игнорирует какие-либо алгоритмы или предсказания, — взглянув на соседний стол, Гарри заметил, как Лаванда с Парватти, которые вчера в Общей гостиной составляли натальные карты для Предназначения, гневно зашушукались. Однако поймав тяжелый взгляд профессора, девушки притихли. — Предназначение, согласно давней традиции, проводится у магов в День всех святых, когда магический фон усиливается и влияние магии душ находится на пике по сравнению с любым другим временем в году, — Снейп сделал небольшую паузу и медленно двинулся в противоположный конец аудитории. Гарри, забившийся на самый последний ряд, в надежде, что его там не будет заметно, слегка занервничал. — Вам предстоит пройти Предназначение на шестом курсе после сдачи экзаменов СОВ. Кто мне скажет, почему Предназначение и экзамены не проводятся раньше?

Поднялось от силы пять рук — Гермиона и Риддл в их числе. Рон, судя по его лицу, не знал ответа, однако не повезло, конечно же, Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер?

Как же он ненавидел этот голос.

— Тоже традиция? — ироничным голосом поинтересовался он.

— Если вы про то, что не можете ответить даже на простейший вопрос на моих занятиях, то безусловно.

Гермиона схватила его за ладонь под партой и взглядом умоляла сдержаться от грубого ответа.

— Или Избранному не обязательно отяжелять свою голову какими-либо знаниями, мистер Поттер? — продолжил Снейп, и Гарри почувствовал, как лопается его терпение.

— Почему бы вам меня не просветить, сэр? — саркастически спросил он.

— Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за ваш тон, — спокойным тоном промолвил Снейп, однако в глубине глаз ненавистного профессора Гарри увидел удовлетворение. — Мистер Риддл, просветите, пожалуйста, мистера Поттера, раз он изъявил желание услышать ответ.

— В пятнадцатилетнем возрасте у большинства магов, прошедших обучение в Хогвартсе, в общих чертах заканчивает формироваться магическое ядро, что позволяет лучше управлять своей магией и выдерживать значительные магические нагрузки. Это позволяет проводить экзамены СОВ и дает основу для формирования магической связи, — Риддл, как всегда, выдал идеальный ответ. Гарри это понял по тому, как Гермиона разочарованно опустила руку.

— Десять баллов Слизерину, — Снейп кивнул слизеринскому старосте и двинулся в обратном направлении. — Таким образом, как следует из слов мистера Риддла, благодаря тому, что у студентов-шестикурсников более-менее сформировано магическое ядро, может образоваться и магическая связь. Если попытаться пройти Предназначение в более юном возрасте, то попытка провалится, так как связи просто не на чем закрепиться. Установившуюся связь невозможно разорвать со стороны, однако от Предназначения можно отказаться. Если же связь между магами была установлена, то ее утрата — намеренная или случайная — приведет к повреждению магического ядра, что может вылиться в исчезновение магических способностей, — Снейп взмахнул палочкой, и появилось изображение, на котором цветущий маг превращался в жалкого сквиба, неспособного зажечь Люмос, — сумасшествию, физической или душевной смерти, — каждая фраза была подкреплена соответствующей картинкой.

Гарри с отвращением заставил себя отвернуться от последней иллюстрации, на которой человек после разрыва связи здорово напоминал жертву поцелуя дементора. Класс потрясенно молчал. Снейп взмахом палочки растворил изображения и невозмутимо продолжил:

— Связь постепенно закрепляется на трех уровнях — физическом, интеллектуальном и духовном. Физическим проявлением связи является общее имя, появляющееся во время Предназначения на теле обоих магов. Имя отражает важнейшие черты пары, и знание имени может многое вам рассказать о его носителях. Пары, носящие одно имя, обладают несравненно большим потенциалом, чем просто двое людей, не объединенных именем.

Кто-то из равенкловцев робко поднял руку. Снейп коротко кивнул, разрешая задать вопрос.

— Но, сэр, я знаю несколько пар, которые не носят одно имя. В чем тогда смысл им сходиться?

— Обычно существование таких пар объясняется тем фактом, что они не нашли своего истинного партнера, мистер Корнфут.

— А почему, кстати, люди не находят свою пару, если она истинная? — спросила какая-то незнакомая Гарри пуффендуйка.

— Я вижу вас крайне волнует этот вопрос, мисс Перкс, — с неожиданным раздражением отреагировал Снейп. — Несмотря на сильное притяжение в паре, связь несовершенна. Вы можете оказаться связаны с человеком, которого никогда не примут ваши друзья и родные, с человеком, не разделяющим ваши принципы и идеалы, он может оказаться на двадцать, тридцать лет старше или моложе вас или, возможно, вас свяжет с магом, который на момент вашего предназначения уже умер.  
Девушка пребывала в явном шоке.

— Но зачем магия так делает? — воскликнула она, ее голос задрожал и в нем послышались слезы.

— Потому что может, — хладнокровно произнес Снейп, и у Гарри руки зачесались врезать по его каменной роже.

Довести студентку до слез — все-таки Снейп настоящий ублюдок. Они с Роном обменялись мрачными взглядами. Сам профессор, не подозревая об опасности, нависшей над его крючковатым носом, холодным тоном закончил свою мысль:

— Ваш истинный партнер определяется при рождении, мисс Перкс, и магия соединяет ваши магические ядра и души, не заботясь о социальных условностях и не учитывая вашу дальнейшую судьбу.

Он сделал паузу, и Гарри ощутил, что большинство однокурсников спустились с небес на землю касательно своего грядущего Предназначения, которое большинству до этого представлялось в розовом свете. Он все эти дни ждал момента, когда все прозреют, но теперь был не рад тому, как это произошло.

Снейп повернулся к доске и заклинанием нарисовал вертикальную черту, разделив её на две половины:

— Магическая пара обладает двумя ролями — Боец и Жертва. Какая из ролей достанется вам, вы узнаете во время своего Предназначения. У Бойцов и Жертв различные черты и модели поведения, — поверхность доски наполнилась информацией по обеим категориям, и шестикурсники заскрипели перьями, принявшись конспектировать материал. — Боец обычно физически более развит и более подкован в боевой магии, он обладает скоростью реакции и тактическим мышлением. Жертва — в противовес — отвечает за общую стратегию боя, направляя своего бойца. Она должна обладать невероятными запасами магии и выносливости, чтобы иметь возможность помочь своему бойцу, на случай, если бой затягивается или ему нужно сотворить заклинание, превышающее его индивидуальный магический или физический потенциал. Также в случае, если боец не успевает отразить атаку и защитить пару, то жертва принимает на себя урон, сковывающий ее движения и высасывающий ее магию и жизненную энергию...

— А это правда, что парни обычно становятся бойцами, а девушки жертвами? — кокетливо поинтересовалась Пэнси Паркинсон, которая единственная не растеряла свой радужный настрой, сидя рядом со своим ненаглядным Малфоем.

— Не совсем, — сухо промолвил Снейп. — Пол не имеет значения в определении роли при Предназначении. Гораздо большее значение имеют ваши индивидуальные качества.

— Значит, возможны однополые пары? — выпалил Джастин Финч-Флетчли, а затем, осознав, что спросил, густо покраснел. Раздались смешки.

— Не волнуйся, Флетчли, вашу сладкую парочку с Макмилланом никто не разобьет, — хмыкнул Терри Бут, однако осекся под тяжелым взглядом Снейпа.

— Следующий комментарий, и Предназначение вы будете постигать уже за дверью, мистер Бут. И отвечая на ваш вопрос, мистер Флетчли, да, однополые пары, связанные Предназначением, нередкость, — Снейп молча смотрел на Джастина, который, похоже, уже жалел, что вообще решился раскрыть рот. 

— Боец и Жертва, — через пару мгновений продолжил Снейп, — разделяющие одно имя и закрепившие связь на всех трех уровнях, обладают невероятной магической мощью, превосходящей одиночек и неполноценные пары.  
Рука Малфоя взлетела в воздух.

— А как же Гриндевальд? — неожиданно спросил он, и вся аудитория вспыхнула шепотками.

— Что вы имеете в виду, мистер Малфой? — скрестив руки на груди, спросил Снейп, явно недовольный, что его вновь перебили.

— Говорят, Гриндевальд является высококлассным Бойцом, однако у него нет Жертвы. Он сражается в одиночку, и побеждает пачками тех, кто являются истинными партнерами. Как такое возможно?

— Вы не можете достоверно утверждать, что Гриндевальд не обладает парой, про которую мы можем просто не знать, — раздраженно парировал Снейп. — И если вы слушали внимательно, мистер Малфой, то должны были заметить, что речь идет о магической мощи. Волшебник может принять свою пару и связь, чтобы в разы усилить свой магический потенциал, однако он может отказаться от этого и развить свою мощь в одиночку. Это требует невероятных усилий, однако такой шанс существует. Предназначение является не единственным способом достичь магического могущества, — подвел итог профессор.

Гарри не понравился последний вывод Снейпа, и по морщинке, залегшей между бровей Гермионы, он видел, что она думала о том же. Эта фраза про могущество… почти дословно повторяла лозунги Гриндевальда, и все прошлые сомнения, что Снейп является его последователем, вновь вспыхнули в его голове. Дамблдор раз за разом опровергал их, однако трудно было отрицать, что Снейп периодически выражался точь-в-точь как сторонники Темного лорда.

— Говорят, Гриндевальд был связан с неподходящей парой и разорвал свой союз, — внезапно прокомментировал Блейз Забини. Он редко высказывался, обычно держа свое мнение при себе и, как и многие равенкловцы, интересовался больше учебой, чем политикой. — Говорят, магия связала его с магглой, поэтому сейчас Темный лорд выступает за чистую кровь в Предназначении и за разрыв связи с магглорожденными.

— Мы здесь собрались не за тем, чтобы разбирать последние сплетни или рассуждать об идеологии Темного лорда, мистер Забини, — жестко оборвал его Снейп. — Предлагаю вернуться к теме урока, иначе никто в этой аудитории не сможет принять свое Предназначение, вне зависимости от статуса крови.

Снейп взмахнул палочкой и произнес:

— _Aperta sistema_!

Класс внезапно преобразился, словно попав в виртуальную реальность — Гарри видел нечто подобное в каком-то маггловском фильме. Однако никакой фильм не передавал потрясающую красоту окружающего пространства и удивительные ощущения, которые настигли его секундой позже — аудитория словно заполнилась магией, и Гарри ощущал каждое ее дуновение.

— Боевая система — единственное место, в котором разрешено проводить бои между парами, согласно постановлению Конвенции магов 1867 года, — промолвил Снейп, и его голос отражаясь от стен аудитории, усилился в разы. — Система защищает окружающее пространство от разрушения, но ущерб, нанесенный боевыми парами друг другу внутри системы, не исчезает при возвращении в реальный мир. За запуск системы отвечает Боец, однако знать заклинание и принцип его работы должен каждый из вас, так как оно включено в обязательную программу ЖАБА. 

— Это очень впечатляюще, — шепнула Гермиона им с Роном. — Я читала, что создание такой системы требует большого количества навыков и объемов магии. Снейп сумел поместить сорок несвязанных студентов в одну систему, не прибегая к помощи своей жертвы.

Гарри не понравился ее восхищенный тон, поэтому он ничего не ответил подруге. К тому же, её слова натолкнули его на мысль, что у Снейпа тоже могла быть пара, но он так и не смог заставить себя представить человека, который согласился разделить жизнь с сальноволосым ублюдком.

— Сегодня у некоторых из вас будет шанс попробовать себя в роли бойца или жертвы и продемонстрировать вашим однокурсникам магическую дуэль в боевой системе. 

Студенты радостно зашевелились со вновь воспрянувшим интересом.

— Мистер Риддл, — коротко приказал Снейп, — вы сегодня будете исполнять роль бойца. Мистер Малфой станет вашей жертвой.

Когда оба слизеринца оказались перед ним, Снейп проинструктировал Малфоя, чтобы тот встал за Риддлом, параллельно объясняя, что жертва всегда стоит позади защищающего ее бойца. 

Гарри посмотрел на новообразовавшуюся пару и подумал, что кого бы Снейп не выбрал в качестве бойца противоборствующей пары, против Риддла тому будет очень тяжело сражаться, и по лицам однокурсников, Гарри видел, что никто не желал сейчас услышать свое имя.

— Мистер Долгопупс, почему бы вам не попробовать свои силы?

В Гарри вновь вспыхнула ярость: выставить Невилла против Риддла и Малфоя — это было вполне в стиле Снейпа. Невилла начало потряхивать еще сильнее, чем обычно на уроках слизеринского декана, однако он послушно встал напротив довольно ухмыляющихся слизеринцев, с отчаянием глядя в сторону однокурсников.

— Что касается вашей пары… — издевательский взгляд Снейпа устремился вглубь аудитории, — мистер Поттер, пожалуй, составит вам компанию.

— Вот ублюдок, — негромко выругался Рон, сжав его плечо. — Удачи, Гарри, надери зад этому Риддлу.

Гарри был намерен на все сто процентов выполнить пожелание Рона. Он был просто обязан защитить Невилла. 

Однако стоило ему встать перед Невиллом, как Снейп неожиданно покачал головой.

— Несмотря на то, что Ежедневный пророк пророчит Избранному роль Бойца, только сама магия способна определить вашу роль, не так ли, мистер Поттер? — У Гарри появилось нехорошее предчувствие. — Сегодня это решение принадлежит мне, — надменно произнес Снейп. — Поэтому почему бы вам не попробовать себя в роли Жертвы?

Класс взорвался громкими обсуждениями, и Снейпу пришлось повысить голос, чтобы успокоить взбудораженных его словами студентов.

Гарри застыл на месте, с ненавистью глядя на профессора, которому мало было выставить его дураком перед всем классом, так еще он решил унизить Гарри, поставив его на роль беспомощной Жертвы в бою. 

— Мистер Поттер, вы меня не расслышали? — издевательски повторил Снейп.

— Я бы предпочел сражаться на позиции Бойца, — напряженным тоном произнес Гарри, выплюнув: — сэр.

— Да, но решение не за вами. Вставайте за Долгопупсом, — холодно процедил слизеринский декан.

Повисла пауза, во время которой Гарри всерьез подумывал над тем, чтобы просто свалить с урока и направиться напрямую к МакГонагалл или самому Дамблдору с заявлением о том, что он отказывается от уроков Снейпа, потому что тот мудак, и он обойдется без Предназначения. Ему было плевать на последствия. Он уже почти двинулся в сторону двери, как внезапно почувствовал ладонь на своем плече. Обернувшись, он увидел слабую улыбку Невилла:

— Все в порядке, Гарри, — негромко произнес он слегка неуверенным тоном. Затем прочистил горло и попытался расправить плечи. — Я постараюсь изо всех сил, чтобы мы не проиграли.

Уйти сейчас значило еще и оставить Невилла на растерзание Риддла с Малфоем, и Гарри не мог так поступить. Приняв непростое решение, он встал за плечом Долгопупса и уставился на слизеринцев, чей самоуверенный вид невероятно его раздражал.

— Спасибо, что вняли словам вашего бойца, мистер Поттер, — холодным голосом прокомментировал Снейп. Гарри решил полностью игнорировать ублюдка. — Основные правила ведения боя: вначале пары представляются, называя свое истинное имя. Так как ваше Предназначение еще не прошло, и вы не получили имен, вы не обязаны ничего называть. Однако одна пара должна бросить вызов, а другая его принять. Таким образом боевая система фиксирует сражающиеся пары и привязывает их магию к магической дуэли. Сегодня ваш учебный бой будет длиться оставшиеся семь минут урока — до первого удара колокола. Заклинания могут использовать только бойцы, жертвы должны следить за ходом боя и подсказывать им, на какие стороны атаки или обороны стоит обратить особое внимание. Также попытайтесь сосредоточиться на магии партнера и взаимодействовать на магическом уровне. Любая команда может сдаться, — взгляд Снейпа остановился на них с Невиллом, — если будет не в состоянии продолжать бой. У вас есть минута на обсуждение вашей стратегии.

Гарри не стал терять ни секунды:

— Слушай меня, Невилл, — тот мигом развернулся и с серьезным видом принялся внимать быстрому шепоту Гарри. — Главное — не волнуйся, ты помнишь заклинания, которым я учил тебя в прошлом году? — Невилл резко кивнул. — Отлично. Риддл попытается застать тебя врасплох, поэтому будь начеку. Не нападай первым, только защищайся. Можешь атаковать, если он отвлечется. За меня не волнуйся, я могу увернуться практически от любого заклятия, — он улыбнулся Невиллу, чтобы немного его ободрить. Это отчасти сработало — напряженные плечи Долгопупса слегка расслабились. — Не реагируй на подначки Малфоя, если тот откроет рот. Если ошибешься — не паникуй, я буду рядом, окей?

Невилл кивнул:

— Я постараюсь, Гарри.

— Не думай обо мне, защищай себя, — напоследок вновь повторил Гарри, и они развернулись к Риддлу с Малфоем, которые, казалось, потратили на свое обсуждение секунд пять, а все остальное время пялились на них с противными усмешками.

— О, похоже, наш Избранный со своим Бойцом, наконец, закончили военный совет, — издевательски протянул Драко.

— Завали, Малфой, — резко отозвался Гарри. — Спрячься обратно за спину Риддла и молись Мордреду, чтобы в тебя не попало заклинанием.

— Дуэлянты, — вмешался предупреждающим тоном Снейп, — должны соблюдать уважение друг к другу, мистер Поттер.

Гарри никак не отреагировал на замечание, ему нельзя было сейчас беситься из-за Снейпа, иначе они с Невиллом точно проиграют. Но он поклялся, что при первой возможности проклянет Слизеринскую летучую мышь на всю его оставшуюся гнилую жизнь. 

Перед началом боя Гарри попытался ощутить магию Невилла, но не знал, как это правильно сделать. Усиленная системой магия витала вокруг него единым мощным потоком, он ее видел, но абсолютно не представлял,как в этом круговороте нащупать магию своего Бойца. В конце концов, он плюнул на это, сосредоточившись на бое.

— Мы вызываем вас на бой, — громким четким голосом произнес Риддл.

Невилл замешкался, и Гарри ему подсказал: “Вызов принят”.

— Вызов принят, — решительно повторил Невилл. 

Мгновение ничего не происходило, а затем Риддл быстрым движением кинул в их сторону оглушающее заклинание, но Невилл, громко прокричав “Протего!”, отбил его.

— Отличная работа, Невилл, — ободряюще промолвил ему на ухо Гарри, и Невилл, отвлекшись на его реплику, на мгновение потерял концентрацию.

Риддл тут же ударил вновь, решив застать их врасплох. Гарри моментально схватил Невилла за плечо и резким движением оттащил его с траектории заклятия, которое, пролетев над ухом Долгопупса, ударилось в стену и разошлось рябью по границам системы.

— Мистер Поттер! Если вы не поняли, то Боец защищает Жертву, а не наоборот, — ядовитым тоном промолвил Снейп, и несколько студентов со слизеринской половины заржали в голос. — Или вы настолько не доверяете своему Бойцу, что вынуждены спасать того маггловскими способами?

Невилл покраснел от унижения, а Гарри поклялся себе проклясть Снейпа чем-то по-настоящему темным.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — сквозь зубы выдавил он.

— Вы не имеете права кидаться на защиту вашего партнера или вставать перед ним, вам ясно? — четко разъяснил Снейп, и Гарри пришлось кивнуть.

Снейп вновь отступил к стене, и бой продолжился. В этот раз Риддл обрушился на них чередой стремительных атак:

_\- Ступефай!_

_— Протего!_

_— Петрификус Тоталус!_

_— Протего!_

_— Экспелиар..._

_— Протего!_

Риддл, несмотря на скорость, с которой заклинания слетали с его палочки, играл с Невиллом, почти лениво колдуя простейшие боевые заклинания. Гарри знал его потенциал и понимал, что это только цветочки. А Невилл уже справлялся с трудом: он весь взмок, побелевшие от напряжения пальцы судорожно стискивали палочку, и он с напряжением смотрел на Риддла, боясь лишний раз стереть пот со лба, чтобы не пропустить следующее заклятие.

Гарри умирал от беспомощности, стоя за ним и не имея возможности использовать магию, вынужденный наблюдать, как Риддл издевается над его Бойцом, пока тот изо всех сил пытается защитить их обоих. Он страшился момента, когда Риддлу надоест играть с Невиллом, и он развернет весь свой потенциал. Он лишь надеялся, что звонок прозвенит раньше, оборвав эту дурацкую дуэль. 

В этот момент Гарри ненавидел Снейпа больше, чем когда-либо в своей жизни.

Риддл спустя еще пару простых заклинаний внезапно остановился и, подняв бровь, иронично поинтересовался:

— Долгопупс, ты в курсе, что существуют еще какие-нибудь заклятия, кроме защитного “Протего”?

Раздался хохот со стороны многих студентов, и Гарри заметил, как затылок Невилла стал густо-малинового цвета. Он хотел предупредить своего Бойца, что это ловушка, однако:

— _Экспульсо_! — воскликнул Невилл, но немного промазал, и Риддл, воспользовавшись его заминкой, почти одновременно выкрикнул:

— _Инкарцеро_!

Палочка Невилла начала колдовать Протего, но Гарри видел, что было слишком поздно. Он бросился к нему, наплевав на указания Снейпа, однако заклятие Риддла настигло его Бойца раньше. Секунду Гарри неверяще смотрел на Невилла, которого почему-то не затронуло связывающее заклинание, а в следующее мгновение — на руках и шее Гарри появились магические оковы, стивнув его запястья и шею и перекрыв доступ к кислороду.

Гарри открыл рот, но в сжавшиеся легкие попали лишь крупицы воздуха. Он начал задыхаться.

Он широко раскрыл рот, и вся огромная аудитория сузилась для него до небольшого участка, на котором он с каждым глубоким вздохом боролся за кислород. Его руки, отяжелевшие под весом цепей и стянутые наручниками, вцепились в ошейник, пытаясь оттянуть его, но тщетно.

Сквозь общий далекий гул голосов до него донесся паникующий голос Невилла, однако он не мог разобрать его слов. Невидящий взгляд слепо шарил по пространству перед ним, пока не наткнулся на чей-то горящий взгляд, и в следующее мгновение какая-то сила внутри него призвала его собственную магию. Давление на горло слегка ослабло, и это позволило ему сделать первый судорожный вздох. 

Сознание Гарри вернулось в класс, и он увидел склонившегося к нему Невилла, однако все его внимание сфокусировалось на темном взгляде, который вызвал его к жизни. Почти черные блестящие глаза Риддла не отпускали его ни на секунду. На его обычно бледных щеках вспыхнул румянец, красивые черты лица хищно заострились, и ноздри трепетали, словно почуяв запах желанной добычи. В темных глазах плескалось неудовольствие, что Жертва оказывала сопротивление, и в следующую секунду Гарри ощутил усилившееся давление магии Риддла на своем горле. Он непокорно вскинул голову, инстинктивно направляя собственную магию в сторону Риддла, и в то мгновение, когда их магии должны были столкнуться… далекий звон колокола разбил магические оковы на теле Гарри.

Аудитория пришла в свой обычный вид, и его уши резко заполнили громкие звуки голосов однокурсников. Но Гарри сейчас было не до них.

— Мисс Грейнджер, мистер Уизли, сядьте обратно, урок еще не окончен! — раздался жесткий голос Снейпа, и, обернувшись, Гарри увидел, как его друзья, нехотя опускаются на свои места, не спуская с него встревоженных взглядов.

— Победу одержал дуэт мистера Малфоя и мистера Риддла, сумевшего полностью заковать Жертву соперников в ограничители, — объявил классу Снейп. — Мистер Риддл и мистер Малфой приносят факультету Слизерин тридцать баллов. Долгопупс, помогите мистеру Поттеру добраться до его места… — Невилл уже протянул ему руку, однако Гарри мотнул головой, невзирая на слабость и легкую тошноту.

— Спасибо, я дойду сам, — хриплым голосом произнес он, через силу выпрямившись.

Снейп смерил его холодным взглядом, а затем обернулся к остальным студентам:

— Ваше задание на следующее занятие — эссе с описанием ролей Бойца и Жертвы в бою, тридцать дюймов. Все свободны, — коротко промолвил он, распуская класс.

Через несколько секунд Гермиона с Роном подлетели к нему.

— Гарри, ты как? — взволнованным голосом спросила Гермиона.

— Пойдем отсюда, — резко произнес Гарри, больше всего на свете желая свалить из этого класса подальше от чертова Снейпа и любопытных взглядов однокурсников.

Рон молча протянул ему его сумку с собранными вещами, за что Гарри был ему благодарен.

— Невилл, — перед уходом бросил он понурому Долгопупсу, застывшему на месте, где оставило их сражение, — спасибо. И не переживай, все в порядке.

— Прости, Гарри, я не успел… — зажмурившись, принялся извиняться Невилл, однако Гарри остановил его взмахом руки.

— Ты не виноват, — твердо произнес он.

Гарри направился вон из аудитории в сопровождении Рона и Гермионы, проигнорировав Малфоя, пытавшегося выдать какую-то остроту, когда они проходили мимо.

— Гарри, мы можем пойти в Больничное крыло, — робко предложила Гермиона, однако он помотал головой и потратил остаток энергии, чтобы как можно быстрее добраться до находящейся неподалеку Выручай-комнаты.

Он без сил рухнул на мягкий диван, и Рон с Гермионой разместились поблизости.

— Какой же Снейп убл..! — вспылил Рон, однако Гарри перебил его:

— Что это было? — спросил он, глядя на Гермиону. Та быстро поняла, что он имел в виду.

— Это ограничители. Профессор Снейп… — она осеклась, увидев, как вспыхнули его глаза при упоминании имени ненавистного профессора. — В общем, как упоминалось на уроке, в бою Жертва принимает на себя урон, если ее Боец не успевает отразить атаку. Это выражается в ограничителях на руках и на шее. Ограничители сковывают Жертву, высасывая из нее силы и магию, и мешая дышать.

— Я мог задохнуться полностью?

— Мог, — побледнев, подтвердил Рон. — Но не от Инкарцеро, оно не должно было иметь такой сильный урон... — кажется, теперь он больше обращался к Гермионе.

— Гарри с Невиллом — несвязанная пара, — слегка дрожащим тоном объяснила она. — Если Боец и Жертва не носят одинаковое имя, то урон от соперников бьет по Жертве сильнее. И совсем не помогло то, что Риддл вложил огромное количество магии в простое Инкарцеро.

Гарри закрыл глаза, теперь понимая, почему заклинание Риддла летело в Невилла с такой бешенной скоростью.

— Если Жертва понимает, что Боец не справится с атакой соперников, то она обязана направить свою магию на защиту себя, — Гермиона явно процитировала какое-то боевое правило. — Однако судя по тому, что заклинание Риддла ударило по тебе со всей силы, ты…

— Я направил всю магию на защиту Невилла, — уставшим тоном произнес Гарри.

— Конечно, я понимаю тебя, Гарри, — горячо поддержала его Гермиона. — Ты не мог знать, что делать, потому что никогда не сражался как Жертва...

— Да какая вообще из него Жертва?! — возмутился Рон. — Снейп — мудак, он знает, что Гарри — чистый Боец.

— Я тоже так считаю, — кивнула Гермиона. — Однако учитывая обстоятельства, боюсь, до Предназначения тебе стоит ознакомиться с обеими ролями, вполне возможно, это не последний раз, когда Снейп определит тебя в Жертвы, — несчастным тоном закончила она.

Гарри почувствовал бессильную ярость, однако признал, что в словах Гермионы был смысл.

— Я никогда не позволю своей Жертве чувствовать то же, что почувствовал сегодня, — тихо вырвалось у него, и Рон с Гермионой с тошнотворным сожалением посмотрели на него.

Чтобы этого не видеть, он устало прикрыл глаза. Гарри хотел избавиться от противного привкуса унизительного поражения и выкинуть все жужжащие мысли из своей головы, однако сколько он ни старался, перед его внутренним взором так и стоял торжествующий взгляд темных глаз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, как вам первый урок Связи?)
> 
> Я понимаю, что остается много вопросов, но очень трудно объяснить все сразу, и надеюсь, в будущих главах вы еще лучше поймете, что из себя представляет Предназначение.
> 
> Я осознала, что пишу АУ по обоим фандомам, потому что идея связи, которую я использую, не копирует оригинал из фандома Loveless, так что не удивляйтесь, если вдруг ожидали полной кальки с манги/аниме.
> 
> Снейп, конечно, у меня ужасен, но сделай я его белым и пушистым, я бы себе этого не простила)
> 
> Не забудьте оставить свой отзыв — это будет отличным способом поблагодарить меня за мой труд ;-)


	3. Секрет слизеринца

Шумиха вокруг урока Предназначения и дуэли гриффиндорцев со слизеринцами преследовала Гарри весь остаток недели. 

Он принципиально игнорировал перешептывающиеся группы студентов, которые самым непостижимым образом возникали в различных уголках Хогвартса. Слухи обрастали невероятными подробностями, и через пару дней по школе ходили истории, что на уроке у шестикурсников произошла настоящая бойня, и участники дуэли теперь находились без сознания в Больничном крыле. Поэтому когда Гарри внезапно замечали в Большом зале, то сильно удивлялись, а самые наглые, не скрываясь, тыкали в него пальцем, чем немало злили Рона.

\- А ну пошли отсюда, пока я не снял баллы с вашего факультета! – погрозился он мелким пуффендуйцам, и те поспешили скрыться из коридора рядом с классом Трансфигурации.

\- Рон, ты не можешь их оштрафовать, - возразила ему Гермиона с мягким укором. – Технически они не нарушают ни одно правило школьного устава. 

\- Тогда стоит такие правила ввести! – воскликнул Рон. – Надоели уже. Ты их видела? Пищат, как стайка пикси.

Гарри промолчал, но был полностью согласен с другом. Он ненавидел школьные сплетни. Проходить через это второй год подряд после истории с Тайной комнатой было отвратительно.

Но гораздо хуже приходилось Невиллу, который не был привычен к пристальному вниманию в столь негативном ключе. И если Гарри вызывал бурные обсуждения, то над Невиллом в открытую надсмехались. Ему доставалось от школьных идиотов, называвших его слабаком и неудачником, и даже девчонки, которые по какой-то непостижимой причине не перестали улыбаться Гарри после его поражения (чего он искренне не понимал), окатывали Невилла презрительными и злыми взглядами.

\- Они винят его в вашем проигрыше, - объяснила Гермиона, когда Гарри в очередной раз возмутился на эту тему.

\- В поражении виноват я, потому что не справился с ролью Жертвы, - мрачно возразил он.

\- Тебе не стоит корить себя, Гарри, - Гермиона заглянула ему в глаза. – Невилл тоже не справился с ролью Бойца, не сумев защитить свою Жертву. Я не виню его в этом, - быстро добавила она, заметив, что он собирается ей возразить. – Ставить его против Риддла было по-своему нечестным. Но большинство твоего фан-клуба… - она бросила выразительный взгляд в сторону, и Гарри увидел очередную группу равенкловок, которых не замечал ранее. Увидев, что он на них смотрит, они глупо рассмеялись и принялись что-то обсуждать между собой. - Так вот, твой фан-клуб, - в голосе Гермионы появилась нотка скепсиса, - решил, что именно Невилл виноват в том, что не смог защитить Избранного, а ты в их глазах идеален.

\- Я не идеален, и мне не нужен никакой фан-клуб, – с отвращением поморщился он. – Я не Златопуст Локонс!

\- И слава Мерлину! Не волнуйся, друг, ты совсем на него не похож, - успокаивающе хлопнул его по плечу Рон и внезапно заговорщически наклонился к нему: - Но учти, если ты вдруг начнешь раздавать автографы и лучезарно улыбаться дамам за тридцать, я выдворю тебя из нашей спальни, и тебе придется спать в гостиной, без обид.

Гарри старался подбадривать Невилла при любой возможности, однако быстро заметил, что его присутствие только усиливает травлю, поэтому старался выказывать свою поддержку без лишних свидетелей.

Невилл переживал, но держался молодцом, игнорируя, по совету Гарри, большинство подколок в свою сторону. В последнем особенно усердствовали слизеринцы, которые восприняли победу Риддла как личное достижение. Гарри ожидал, что Малфой всю неделю будет цепляться к нему, но тот просек, что Гарри на него плевать, и быстро переключился на Долгопупса. 

\- Выгораживаешь своего никчемного Бойца, Поттер? – ядовито поинтересовался Драко после того, как Гарри в очередной раз вступился за Невилла.

\- Кто бы говорил, Хорек, в вашей паре ты даже слова не сказал за весь бой, все прятался за Риддла, - презрительно отозвался Гарри.

\- Потому что сильному Бойцу не нужны указания, – парировал Малфой. – И тем более, _защита_ его Жертвы. Долгопупс - слабак, и вообще тебя окружают одни идиоты, – с неожиданной злостью добавил он. – Ты абсолютно не умеешь выбирать друзей.

Рон уже собирался возмутиться, но Гарри его остановил.

\- И кого я должен был выбрать, тебя, что ли? Не дай Мерлин, меня свяжет с кем-то вроде тебя, - с презрением выплюнул он. - Я готов заранее выразить этому человеку свое сочувствие. 

\- Прибереги сочувствие для своей пары, Поттер, - холодным тоном отзеркалил молчавший до этого Риддл и неожиданно свалил, забрав с собой разъяренного Малфоя.

 _Мордред_. Риддл бесил Гарри с особой силой, потому что вместо того, чтобы как хорек глумиться над поверженными соперниками, он молчал, но его взгляд был красноречивее любых слов. К холодному равнодушию добавилось какое-то презрительное выражение, словно Гарри больше не заслуживал ни капли внимания, ни секунды времени идеального префекта. И подобное высокомерие выводило его из себя.

Вечерами, одолев гору домашнего задания, которая свалилась на шестикурсников, Гарри скрывался от всеобщего назойливого внимания в спальне, доставал Карту мародеров и наблюдал за именем невыносимого слизеринца. Рон, к сожалению, оказался прав. После ужина Риддл шел в библиотеку, затем возвращался в слизеринскую гостиную, сидел там допоздна, после чего ложился спать. За последние несколько дней никаких подозрительных перемещений Гарри не заметил. Оставалось надеяться, что вечеринка у Слизнорта в пятницу вечером принесет хоть какую-либо полезную информацию.

Гораций души не чаял в Гарри – благодаря советам Принца-Полукровки, он варил лучшие зелья в классе. Если кто-то и удивлялся подобному, то держал свои мысли при себе. За исключением, пожалуй, Гермионы. Ее настроение моментально ухудшалось, стоило ей заметить исписанный «Расширенный курс зельеварения» в руках Гарри. Однако он не сильно обращал внимание на ее недовольство – Принц не представлял угрозы, наоборот, здорово помогал ему на уроках, а уставшая от учебы Гермиона и так довольно часто срывалась на них с Роном по любому поводу.

Другим человеком, который проявлял особый интерес к внезапно открывшемуся таланту зельевара Гарри, был Риддл. Зельеварение было единственным предметом, где тот не спускал с него глаз, Гарри виском чувствовал упершийся в него темный взгляд. Что-что, а слизеринский префект идиотом не был, поэтому Гарри потратил целых два часа в библиотеке на поиски отличного маскирующего заклятия, которое скрывало истинный вид книги ото всех, кроме того, кто непосредственно ей пользовался. После этого можно было не беспокоиться, что Риддл его разоблачит.

\- Прекрасный результат, как и всегда, Том, Гарри, - похвалил их Гораций в пятницу вечером после урока, а затем подмигнул. – Я надеюсь увидеть вас сегодня у себя на вечеринке, мальчики.

\- Естественно, сэр, - с очаровательной улыбкой промолвил Риддл.

\- Конечно, профессор, - кивнул Гарри, и Слизнорт просиял.

\- Вот и замечательно! В семь в моем кабинете. Гарри, ты доберешься сам или попросить Тома проводить тебя? – озабоченно уточнил он.

\- Нет, благодарю, сэр, я найду дорогу сам, - поспешно отказался Гарри, краем глаза заметив кривую усмешку, которая на мгновение мелькнула на безупречном лице Риддла.

Кабинет он и вправду нашел быстро, но ступив на порог, быстро осознал проблему, о которой не подумал заранее: в толпе нарядно одетых студентов его школьная форма выглядела слишком обыденно. Но кто знал, что на такие встречи нужно было надевать парадную мантию? После ужина он быстро попрощался с Роном и Гермионой, закинул сумку с учебниками в спальню, параллельно захватив с собой Карту мародеров и мантию-невидимку. Теперь же Гарри неловким жестом попытался пригладить волосы, но быстро плюнул на это занятие. Он пришел не за этим. Тем более, что быстро заприметивший его Слизнорт, мигом привлек его внимание:

\- Гарри, добро пожаловать на наш скромный вечер! – улыбаясь, он обвел рукой свой просторный кабинет.

Проследив за жестом профессора, Гарри увидел столы, ломившиеся от деликатесов, несколько фонтанов с напитками, рядом с которыми щебетали студентки в вечерних платьях c замысловатыми прическами. Среди всех описаний, что крутились у него в голове, определение «скромный» стояло далеко не на первом месте, но он благоразумно промолчал.

\- Спасибо за приглашение, сэр, - вежливо ответил он Слизнорту, и тот благодушно кивнув, взял его под локоть. 

– Сегодня у нас особенные гости, с которыми, я уверен, тебе будет невероятно интересно пообщаться, - он указал на пару волшебников рядом с одним из столов, куда они, судя по всему, и направлялись. - Это Барти Крауч, бывший глава Отдела магического правопорядка, а ныне начальник Департамента по международному магическому сотрудничеству…

Волшебник, на которого указывал Слизнорт был пожилым сухопарым мужчиной в безупречной строгой мантии и столь же строгим выражением лица. Рядом с ним стояла полная его противоположность – невысокий пухлячок с невероятно широкой улыбкой и бурной жестикуляцией. Одет он был в форму «Уимбургских ос».

\- … а также Людо Бэгмен, глава Отдела магических игр и спорта, - закончил представление Слизнорт, а затем обратился к магам, перебивая какого-то восторженного студента, который разговаривал с Бэгменом. - Барти, Людо, позвольте представить вам нашего «Избранного»…

Гарри стоило усилий не скривиться от своего прозвища. Он с уважением пожал руки Крауча и Бэгмена, заметив, что улыбка последнего стала еще шире:

\- Мерлин, сам Гарри Поттер! Гораций сказал, что мы будем главными гостями вечера, но он явно слукавил. - Профессор зельеварения в ответ довольно рассмеялся в свои моржовые усы. – Гарри, невероятно рад встрече! Я слышал интересные слухи от своих подчиненных, что ты играешь в квиддич и весьма преуспел в этом!

\- Да, я капитан факультета, играю на позиции...

\- Ловца, естественно? – Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Людо, и тот хитро ему подмигнул. – Нечему удивляться, за годы работы в квиддиче и не такому научишься. У тебя идеальная комплекция для этой позиции! – Гарри никогда не нравилась эта фраза, намекавшая на его невысокий рост, однако он из вежливости улыбнулся Бэгмену, тот ему понравился. – Какая у тебя статистика побед?

\- Эм… стопроцентная, - с толикой гордости заявил Гарри. За свою карьеру он не проиграл ни одного матча, за что Оливер Вуд его просто боготворил.

\- О, Мерлин, так ты у нас будущая звезда английской сборной! – пришел в дикий восторг Людо. Гарри краем глаза заметил Малфоя, стоявшего неподалеку и явно прислушивающегося к их разговору, судя по его кислому выражению лица. Это приподняло Гарри настроение, и он еще шире улыбнулся Бэгмену.

\- Спасибо большое, сэр. Я очень люблю квиддич, однако собираюсь поступать в Школу авроров, - извиняющимся тоном признался он.

Эта фраза привлекла внимание второго гостя вечера, который до этого с незаинтересованным видом стоял рядом, периодически от скуки оглядывая помещение. Теперь же он обратил свой цепкий взгляд на Гарри.

\- О, Барти, это по твоей части! – тут же отозвался Слизнорт, переведя взгляд с явно расстроенного Бэгмена на невозмутимого Крауча.

– Я не являюсь главой аврората, Гораций, - отрывисто возразил тот, а затем уточнил: - Вы решили стать мракоборцем, мистер Поттер? Связано ли это… - он сделал небольшую паузу, и Гарри мигом понял, что тот имел в виду.

\- С Гриндевальдом? Несомненно, - твердо ответил он.

В глазах Крауча появился намек на уважение, и он коротко кивнул:

\- Достойный выбор, молодой человек.

\- Ну же, Барти, расскажи нам последние новости про Гриндевальда, мы все жаждем услышать, - Гарри поразился, насколько филигранно Слизнорт принялся упрашивать Крауча, который сам явно не завел бы подобный разговор.

Реплика профессора привлекла внимание многих присутствующих, и вокруг них мигом собралась целая толпа. За противоположным плечом Слизнорта материализовался Риддл.

\- Гораций, я не могу многого рассказать, ты же прекрасно знаешь, - проворчал Крауч, недовольный подобным вниманием, однако бежать ему было некуда, со всех сторон его облепили любопытные студенты. – Конечно, мы занимаемся этой проблемой, - строгим тоном сообщил он. – Особенный фокус на связи Гриндевальда с магическими и маггловскими религиозными организациями Востока.

\- Департамент продолжает политику ядерного сдерживания и ограничения боеприпасов? – сведущим тоном уточнил Риддл.

\- Конечно, на первом плане бомбовое и ядерное оружие, - кивнул Крауч. – Но мы также значительно продвинулись в наших переговорах о спецоперациях по поиску логова Гриндевальда. Страны Востока и бывшие советские государства сами страдают от деятельности террористических организаций на своей территории и готовы к совместным акциям.

\- Рад это слышать, сэр, - с энтузиазмом отозвался Риддл, и Крауч довольно кивнул.

\- А чем занят сам Гриндевальд? – задал наиболее интересующий его вопрос Гарри, и мгновение Крауч смотрел на него, явно размышляя, что ответить.

\- Стоит отдать ему должное, - неохотно признал он, наконец, - Гриндевальд умело стравливает различные маггловские движения за чистую кровь и религию. Однако можете не сомневаться, рано или поздно мы дожмем его, - чиновник потряс в воздухе сжатой в кулак ладонью.

\- Вам известно, где он находится? – голос Гарри немного подрагивал от напряженного любопытства. Сейчас бы он многое отдал, чтобы поговорить с Краучем наедине, он был уверен, что чиновник рассказал бы ему больше.

\- Нам известно несколько вероятных мест, все их тщательно проверяют, - осторожно поделился тот. – Однако я не могу сказать большего, мистер Поттер, хотя мне понятен ваш интерес.

Гарри молча кивнул, переваривая полученную информацию.

\- Ох, в непростое время мы живем, - тем временем, неожиданно вставил Бэгмен, про которого Гарри уже забыл. – Ума не приложу, как в таких условиях мы должны с вами...

\- Людо! – хором воскликнули Крауч и Слизнорт, укоризненно уставившись на коллегу, и тот хлопнул себя по лбу.

\- Мерлин, прошу прощения, совсем забыл, что… - конец фразы вновь умер под строгим взглядом Крауча, и Бэгмен, завертев головой, неожиданно нашел свое спасение. – Альбус, а мы совсем тебя заждались!

Внимание всех гостей вечера мигом переключилось на вошедшего Дамблдора, и Гарри, резко обернувшись, с удивлением воззрился на директора. Не он ли советовал ему избегать Клуба Слизней? А теперь внезапно сам появился на вечеринке, да еще и в компании человека, которого Гарри на данный момент меньше всего хотел видеть.

\- Прошу прощения, нас с Северусом задержали дела, – с улыбкой произнес директор. - Кто-то пронес в школу кое-что из товаров наших талантливых выпускников и взорвал их в слизеринской гостиной, - Гарри мигом понял, что речь шла о знаменитых цветных бомбах Фреда и Джорджа, раскрашивавших все вокруг в разные цвета. Те были хитом сезона, Гермиона с Роном не раз еле-еле успевали спасти гриффиндорскую гостиную от схожей участи. 

– Не стоит беспокоиться, Том, - Дамблдор поднял ладонь, останавливая слизеринского префекта, который уже было сделал шаг в сторону своего декана. – Ситуация разрешена, наслаждайся вечером.

Крауч и Бэгмен, поздоровавшись с Дамблдором, удалились вместе с ним и Снейпом в смежную комнату, и Гарри с разочарованием уставился на дверь. Ему хотелось продолжить разговор о Гриндевальде, а еще ему было интересно, что министерские главы собирались обсудить с директором Хогвартса. 

Оглянувшись, он заметил, что большинство студентов рассосалось по комнате, Риддл, по-прежнему, стоял поблизости точно также, как и Гарри, залипнув взглядом на двери. 

\- Вижу, вам понравились гости нашего вечера? - неожиданно произнес Слизнорт, обращаясь к ним обоим. 

Они синхронно обернулись к профессору.

– Да, сэр, а вы не знаете, они задержатся, чтобы пообщаться с нами еще? – невинным тоном спросил Гарри.

\- Батюшки, я так и знал, что вы с Барти и Людо будет заинтригованы друг другом, - довольно хлопнул себя по круглому животу Слизнорт, радостно улыбаясь. – Если хочешь, то я поговорю с ними, и они обязательно уделят тебе время, не сегодня, так как-нибудь потом. Они, конечно, весьма занятые люди, но ради старого знакомого могут сделать одолжение…

Намек, повисший в воздухе, был настолько прозрачным, что не уловить его было невозможно.

\- Я был бы вам крайне признателен, профессор! – воскликнул Гарри, заставив Слизнорта рассмеяться.

\- Полноте, Гарри. Для меня это только в радость. Когда-то и эти люди были такими же студентами, которых я свел с нужными людьми, так уж устроен этот мир! То же касается и тебя, Том. Когда-нибудь я познакомлю вас с лучшими людьми в своей сфере, уверен, вас обоих ждет великое будущее! - Гарри бросил взгляд на Риддла, думая о том, что лучше бы Слизнорт оказался неправ, и тот не достиг многого. Хотя интуиция как назло подсказывала ему, что это был маловероятный вариант развития событий. У Риддла был талант нравиться абсолютно всем и вести себя безупречно, оправдывая самые смелые ожидания преподавателей.

\- Благодарю, профессор, - вежливым тоном скромного сироты отозвался он. - Вы слишком добры ко мне.

\- Не за что, Том. Учить такого блестящего студента, как ты - уже одно удовольствие, - Слизнорт одобрительно покивал головой. - А теперь почему бы вам не пройти к столам и не насладиться чудесными угощениями? А то знаю я, чем вас кормят школьные эльфы, - Слизнорт похлопал Гарри по плечу пухлой ладонью, и он автоматически двинулся в сторону стола, хотя не так давно плотно поужинал.

Риддл вежливо поблагодарил профессора, сообщил, что не голоден и направился к смешанной компании из слизеринцев и равенкловцев. Среди последних Гарри узнал Блейза Забини и Майкла Корнера, с которым Джинни встречалась в прошлом году.

Он решил встать неподалеку, делая вид, что все же проголодался, и принялся накладывать себе маленьких пирожных и наливать сливочного пива, параллельно прислушиваясь к разговору. Студенты обсуждали летние каникулы:

\- Блейз, я слышала, вы с матерью совершили путешествие на восток? – с интересом спросила староста школы Александра Крауч.

\- Мать просто решила познакомить меня с ее женихом, который пригласил нас на месяц пожить у себя в Восточной Европе, - скучающим тоном ответил равенкловец. Судя по его голосу, тема отношений его матери с очередным ухажером была ему, кажется, не особо интересна.

\- В который раз твоя мать выходит замуж? – со смешком спросил незнакомый Гарри пуффендуец.

\- В седьмой, - ровным тоном ответил Блейз, словно говоря о погоде.

\- Самое магическое число, - негромко прокомментировал Риддл, и Гарри, невольно бросив на него взгляд, увидел, что вид у него был задумчивый. – И чем занимается мистер…

\- Маман просила не разглашать ничего о нем до свадьбы, - пожал плечами Забини и иронично добавил: – Какие-то суеверия невесты.

Девушки начали обсуждать свадебные обычаи под колкие комментарии развеселившихся парней, и Гарри почувствовал разочарование – если студенты на этих встречах только и делали, что сплетничали, то вечеринки Клуба были пустой тратой времени. 

Тем временем, дверь смежной комнаты открылась вновь, и оттуда вышел Дамблдор вместе со Снейпом. За их спинами виднелась пустая комната, главы департаментов, судя по всему, воспользовались каминной сетью и, к сожалению Гарри, покинули Хогвартс. К директору, тем временем, присоединился Слизнорт, и Гарри осознал, что это отличная возможность незаметно подслушать, о чем они говорят. Он вышел из кабинета, якобы направляясь в туалет, и накинув мантию-невидимку в пустом коридоре, быстро вернулся обратно. Аккуратно лавируя между студентами, он приблизился к профессорам на расстояние пяти футов и замер у ближайшей стены.

-… думаю, Хэллоуин будет лучшим временем для анонса, - резюмировал Дамблдор, и Гарри пожалел, что пропустил начало разговора.

\- С местом все еще не определились? – спросил Слизнорт. – Я уточнял у своего знакомого, который занимается логистикой мероприятия, и там весь отдел в недоумении, он сказал, что они решают проблему, но ничего конкретного не смог поведать.

\- Как я понял, Барти сейчас как раз пытается согласовать этот вопрос, но сам знаешь, как это непросто в текущей политической обстановке, Гораций, - Слизнорт коротко кивнул. – Тем не менее, все образуется, - уже более безмятежным тоном промолвил Дамблдор. – Как прошла ваша неделя, коллеги?

\- Сносно, - коротко промолвил Снейп. – Первокурсники в этом году еще глупее обычного, и манеры у них все хуже, - мрачно добавил он.

\- Вы каждый год так говорите, Северус, - благодушно махнул рукой Слизнорт. – Вот попреподаете с мое и научитесь видеть проблеск надежды в молодом поколении. Они такие живые и свободные сейчас!

Судя по скептическому выражению сальноволосого хмыря, его молодое поколение студентов отнюдь не вдохновляло.

\- Их живую и свободную трактовку зелья от кашля до сих пор не отскрести от потолка моего кабинета, - холодно отозвался он под смех старших профессоров.

\- К слову о простейших зельях, Северус, - живо вспомнил Слизнорт. - Я забыл тебя попросить у тебя слизь флоббер-червя, я заказывал у Маллиграбса заранее, но она придет только завтра. А мне нужно сегодня сварить Усыпляющего, что-то с возрастом я стал хуже спать, - прокряхтел старый зельевар. - Не мог бы ты одолжить мне из своих запасов?

\- Я могу дать вам само зелье, Гораций, у меня осталось немного после того, как я варил партию для лазарета, - спокойно промолвил Снейп. – Ни к чему себя утруждать.

\- Буду премного благодарен!

Снейп кивнул и отправился в сторону своего кабинета. Дамблдор, тем временем, перевел веселый взгляд на Слизнорта:

\- Я полагаю, наш молодой коллега ни разу не видел тебя спящим, Гораций, - легким тоном промолвил он. – Тогда бы он быстро раскусил твою уловку.

\- Альбус, тебя совсем не провести! – Слизнорт сбросил уставший вид, словно змея шкуру, и изобразил изумление. – На сон я, действительно, не жалуюсь, но мне хотелось поговорить с тобой наедине без Северуса. Меня беспокоят уроки Предназначения у шестого курса.

Гарри, не ожидавший подобного поворота, еще ближе подобрался к преподавателям, которые, в свою очередь, понизили свои голоса.

\- Я слушаю, - Дамблдор спокойно кивнул Слизнорту. 

Гарри никогда не видел пухлого профессора зелий таким серьезным.

\- Альбус, я не берусь оспаривать твои кадровые решения, Мерлин упаси, но тебе кажется разумным ставить Северуса на эту должность? 

\- Почему нет? – Гарри поразился тону директора, словно тот искренне недоумевал, почему кто-то мог подумать, что из Снейпа был неподходящий преподаватель Предназначения.

\- Учитывая его личную трагедию и сложный путь Бойца, это жестоко даже по отношению к нему, не говоря уже о студентах, которые не готовы к его манере преподносить болезненную и страшную правду о связи. Они дети, Альбус, им незачем знать, какие трудности несет с собой Предназначение, жизнь их этому и без нас научит, - обеспокоенным тоном объяснил Слизнорт.

Может, он и был хитрым пауком с манией фаворитизма, но Гарри почувствовал прилив уважения к профессору за его искреннюю заботу о студентах.

\- Гораций, самую лучшую услугу, которую мы можем сделать нашим детям – это не утаивать от них правду, - покачал головой Дамблдор. – Ты же знаешь, кого предлагало нам Министерство. Мадам Амбридж не будет в преподавательском составе этой школы, пока я в ней директор…

\- … и пока наше Министерство столь сильно зависит от тебя в вопросе Гриндевальда, - невзначай вставил Гораций.

\- И это тоже, - голубые глаза директора загадочно блеснули за очками-половинками. – Северус может дать нашим студентам то, что не даст ни один другой преподаватель, обладающий устоявшейся связью. Ты же знаешь, какой путь он прошел в принятии своего выбора, и, сделав это, он ни разу не свернул с намеченного пути.

\- Да, я, безусловно, восхищен судьбой нашего молодого коллеги – это просто какие-то восточные практики принятия Связи. Однако, как я слышал, он оказывает особое давление на Гарри Поттера, и я боюсь, как бы его давняя история с родителями мальчика не вылилась в то, что у нашего «Избранного» возникнут проблемы с Предназначением. За ним охотится сам Гриндевальд, ему хватает проблем на его юных плечах... Ты, к слову, до сих пор не разгадал причину столь пристального внимания Темного лорда к бедному дитя? – невзначай спросил Слизнорт.

\- Мотивы Гриндевальда настолько темны и извращенны, что тут понадобится более светлый ум, чем мой, чтобы разгадать их, коллега, - скромно произнес Дамблдор, не поведясь на уловки хитрого зельевара. - Я поговорю с Северусом, не беспокойся, и без нашего разговора я планировал ему напомнить о том, что преподаватели не должны забывать о дружбе факультетов и равном отношении ко всем ученикам… К слову о гриффиндорцах, что-то я давно не вижу Гарри, он уже покинул вечеринку?

\- Я думаю, он отлучился в уборную, но что-то его и вправду давно нет, - оглядел свой кабинет Слизнорт.

Гарри спохватился, что заслушался разговором и его отсутствие стало заметным. У него получилось быстро и незаметно пробраться к двери, где он чуть не влетел в вернувшегося Снейпа. Быстро стянув мантию в коридоре, он зашел обратно в кабинет, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно, словно мгновением ранее не подслушивал приватный разговор преподавателей. Краем глаза он заметил, как Дамблдор, кивнув коллегам, направился в его сторону. 

\- Добрый вечер, Гарри, как тебе вечеринка? – бодрым тоном спросил директор.

\- Неплохо, - пожал плечами он и искренне добавил: – Не ожидал вас увидеть здесь, сэр.

\- Да, не я ли советовал тебе держать ухо востро с моим коллегой Горацием? - улыбнулся ему Дамблдор. – Я пришел сегодня по делам, нам нужно было кое-что обсудить с мистером Краучем и Бэгменом, так, обязанности директора, ничего особенного... Как прошла твоя первая неделя?

Гарри сразу понял, к чему шел разговор.

\- Неплохо, - он на мгновение замолчал, размышляя, стоит ли поднимать эту тему, но затем не сдержался и мрачно выдал: - Мне непросто дается Предназначение и еще Снейп... Вы уверены, что он не последователь Гриндевальда? На уроке он сказал нам, что Связь не единственный путь к могуществу, а это почти дословная цитата из манифеста Темного лорда «О высшем благе».

\- Профессор Снейп, Гарри, - привычно поправил его Дамблдор, а затем серьезно кивнул: - Я могу поручиться своей жизнью за то, что он не служит Темному лорду, у профессора на то есть серьезные причины, о которых я не могу тебе поведать, так как это его личная история. Правда, зная его, он вряд ли когда-то кому-то о ней поведает, так что прости, придется тебе поверить мне на слово.

Гарри недовольно вздохнул – какие бы не были причины у Снейпа, это не делало его меньшим мудаком в его глазах.

\- Даже без него, - упрямо продолжил он, - все вокруг помешались на Предназначении - студенты, газеты, мои друзья, девчонки… - он осекся под веселым взглядом Дамблдора. – Как вы думаете, если я не найду свою пару, я могу бросить этот предмет?

\- Почему ты вдруг решил, что не найдешь свою пару, Гарри? – директор посмотрел на него в недоумении, и Гарри замолчал, не зная, что на это ответить.

\- Не знаю, сначала я вообще не относился к этому всерьез… - неуверенно начал он. – Дурсли, ясное дело, ничего не могли мне рассказать о Связи, а потом… я узнал о своих родителях, - Гарри вновь замолчал и был рад тому, что Дамблдор ничего не спрашивал, лишь внимательно слушал. – Я помню тот Хэллоуин, мама очень сильно кричала, когда стояла между мной и Гриндевальдом. Я думал, что ей было страшно, но на самом деле… - он тяжело сглотнул. – Теперь я понимаю, что за мгновение до этого она ведь потеряла своего Бойца? – Дамблдор едва заметно кивнул. – Я слышал, как ей было больно, а она все равно пыталась защитить меня, у нее был шанс выжить, если бы она не любила меня так сильно… - его тихий голос прервался сам, и директор тут же сжал его плечо:

\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, Гарри, - серьезным тоном сообщил он, а затем, оглядевшись вокруг, предложил: - Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы закончить вечеринку и прогуляться обратно до башни вместе?

Гарри кивнул. Он попрощался с профессором Слизнортом, который пообещал ему, что обязательно передаст гостям вечера, насколько его заинтересовала их беседа, а затем отпустил отдыхать, бросив на Дамблдора выразительный взгляд. Видимо, напоминал директору про Снейпа, который стоял тут же с каменным лицом и с которым Гарри принципиально не попрощался. На пути к выходу он заметил Риддла, по-прежнему, беседующего в окружении сокурсников. Тот казался поглощенным разговором, однако Гарри заметил, что его темный взгляд проследил за тем, как они с Дамблдором покинули вечеринку.

Некоторое время они с директором шли молча, пока шум голосов не стал далеким гулом. На выходе из подземелий Дамблдор заговорил вновь.

\- Твоя мама, Лили, была очень храброй женщиной, Гарри. Она была настоящей гриффиндоркой с очень сильным характером. Люди, повстречавшие ее впервые, сразу понимали, что спорить с Лили Эванс – пустое дело, - директор улыбнулся далеким воспоминаниям, а затем обратил на него свой взгляд: - Лили сама приняла решение пожертвовать собой ради тебя, и честно говоря, вряд ли бы она предпочла иной вариант, спроси мы ее сейчас вновь. Ты должен уважать ее выбор, Гарри, и не брать на себя ответственность за действия своих родителей. Виноват в случившемся только один человек, и это – Гриндевальд. - Лицо Дамблдора помрачнело.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня кто-нибудь страдал, сэр, - тихим, но твердым голосом сказал Гарри. – Даже сейчас. Гриндевальд еще жив, он на свободе и продолжает охотиться за мной. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то подвергался опасности, будучи моей парой. Никто этого не понимает… все эти люди, которые мечтают стать моей Жертвой… они даже не представляют, что их ждет!

\- Доверься магии, Гарри, - неожиданно попросил директор. - Я уверен, что магия не выберет тебе в пару человека, который испугается трудностей…

\- Снейп сказал, что в пару может достаться любой человек, - мрачно возразил Гарри.

\- _Профессор_ Снейп имел в виду нечто другое, я полагаю, - задумчиво промолвил Дамблдор. - Магия связывает двух людей, которые наилучшим образом подходят друг к другу, а далее все зависит от тебя самого. Хватит ли у _тебя_ духу и смелости принять свою пару?

\- Зависит от того, с кем меня свяжет, - буркнул Гарри.

\- Я уверен, что у такого исключительного молодого человека будет весьма незаурядная пара, и я говорю это отнюдь не потому, что читаю «Пророк», - ободряюще улыбнулся ему директор, и он не мог не улыбнуться смущенно в ответ. – Гриндевальд не знает любви, Гарри, он сражается один, а твоя мама дала тебе самый ценный дар, который ты в состоянии подарить своей паре – свою жизнь, самого себя. Это делает тебя и твоего потенциального партнера в разы сильнее, чем Гриндевальд когда-нибудь мечтает стать.

Гарри всерьез задумался над словами директора, и тот шутливо добавил:

\- Ну, и конечно, это не единственный подарок, который ты получил от Лили. У тебя удивительный оттенок глаз, который чудесно оттеняет герб Слизерина! Помню, когда ты попал в Гриффиндор, профессор Слизнорт немало горевал по этому поводу…– Гарри фыркнул и негромко рассмеялся. 

\- Я уговорил шляпу не отправлять меня туда, вы же в курсе, сэр, - напомнил он директору.

\- Вот именно, Гарри, - в глазах Дамблдора словно мелькнула тень, но быстро исчезла. А возможно, это был блик очков. - Не забывай, что человека определяет его выбор, и лишать его этого права бесчеловечно. Поэтому не сомневайся в выборе других людей. И твоя мама, и твоя пара вправе поступать так, как считают нужным.

Гарри кивнул, чувствуя, что тяжелый груз, который был у него в груди, словно стал легче.

\- Спасибо вам, сэр, - искренне промолвил он, понимая, что именно этот разговор был ему необходим.

\- Абсолютно не за что, - кивнул Дамблдор, а затем указал на лестницу, ведущую в гриффиндорскую башню. – Тут наши пути расходятся, я, пожалуй, не буду провожать тебя до спальни. Доброй ночи, Гарри. И помни, что двери моего кабинета всегда для тебя открыты.

Позже, укладываясь в кровати и стараясь не разбудить громко храпящего Рона, Гарри достал Карту мародеров. Он знал, что рано ушел из кабинета Слизнорта, он мог задержаться подольше, пошпионить за Риддлом, но разговор с Дамблдором стоил того, чтобы пропустить конец вечеринки.

Его взгляд быстро нашел привычную точку. Она мирно находилась в спальне для мальчиков в слизеринском подземелье. 

Можно было спать спокойно.

***

\- Я думал, что вы обещали мне полную свободу в данном вопросе? – с мрачным сарказмом спросил Снейп, недовольно глядя на противоположную стену. Часы на ней показывали без пяти полночь. 

\- Безусловно, Северус, я не сомневаюсь в ваших методах, - невозмутимо подтвердил Дамблдор.

\- И все же вы просите оказать особое расположение Гарри Поттеру?

\- Не расположение – просто нейтральное отношение, поддержка, если ему будет необходимо, - уточнил директор. - В любой другой ситуации я бы даже не стал заикаться об этом, но вы представляете, что на кону, - из его голоса пропали все теплые нотки, и теперь в нем звучала холодная сталь. – Судьба войны зависит от этого мальчика и его Предназначения. Вы же прекрасно осознаете, Северус, мы с вами не в игры играем. 

\- А что, если Пророчество не истинно? – раздраженно огрызнулся Снейп. - Трелони после этого ни разу не смогла выдать ничего стоящего, как вы можете верить ей?

\- Возможно, это единственное ее достижение за всю карьеру провидицы, но, так или иначе, пренебрегать им было бы крайне неразумно. Особенно учитывая, какое внимание ему уделил Гриндевальд…

\- И поплатился за это, - фыркнул Северус, скрещивая руки на груди. – Пророчество игнорирует базовые истины Предназначения, крайне маловероятно, что такое вообще сбудется.

\- Но если это правда, то мы с вами станем свидетелями уникальной связи, и мне нужно, чтобы вы были ближе всех к этому процессу, - взгляд Дамблдора намертво вцепился в профессора зельеварений. – Вы не должны упустить ни детали, Северус, я очень надеюсь на вас.

Темноволосый мужчина долго молчал, недовольным взглядом уставившись на директора. Тот в ответ смотрел так же непреклонно. Сдавшись, зельевар перевел взгляд в сторону.

Через мгновение его негромкий ответ потонул в бое часов, отбивших полночь.

***

На следующий день за завтраком Гарри рассказал Рону и Гермионе о прошедшей вечеринке Слизней. Друзья принялись гадать, что задумало министерство и причем здесь был Хогвартс. 

\- Представляете, если это будет международный турнир по квиддичу? – с энтузиазмом спросил Рон.

\- Зачем им тогда Дамблдор? – усомнилась Гермиона.

\- Может, они хотят привлечь студентов Хогвартса? Я бы поработал на таком мероприятии! – воскликнул Рон, привлекая внимание сокурсников. Гарри шикнул на него, успокаивая возбужденного друга.

\- Мне кажется, мистер Крауч не стал бы заниматься квиддичным турниром, - скептически высказалась Гермиона. – Это должно быть нечто более значимое…

Гарри с Роном были с ней категорически не согласны – что могло быть более значимым, чем квиддич?

\- Ну и ладно, осталось дождаться Хэллоуина, и нам все сообщат, - пожала плечами Гермиона, устав с ними спорить. – Или Гарри может спросить у Крауча или Бэгмена, если профессор Слизнорт организует тебе обещанную встречу, - предложила она.

На следующих занятиях по зельям Гарри напомнил Слизнорту про его обещание, и тот подтвердил, что обязательно свяжет Гарри с министерскими чиновниками, когда те вновь окажутся в Хогвартсе, а пока Гарри может написать мистеру Краучу или Бэгмену совиной почтой. Гарри сразу отказался от этой глупой затеи: вряд ли главы департаментов решат поделиться с ним секретной информацией на куске пергамента, который запросто может попасть не в те руки. Поэтому оставалось только ждать их личного визита.

Он также поделился с друзьями сомнениями Слизнорта касательно Снейпа, слабо скрывая при этом свое злорадство:

\- Даже другие преподаватели видят, насколько этот мудак не подходит на эту должность!

\- Тут согласен, - кивнул Рон. – Дамблдор – гений, но со Снейпом он явно промахнулся, хуже уж быть не может, - он бросил выразительный взгляд на профессора, сидящего за преподавательским столом.

\- Интересно, что он имел в виду под его личной трагедией? – неожиданно спросила Гермиона задумчивым тоном.

\- Держу пари, его пара не захотела быть связанной с таким сальноволосым хмырем и дала ему отворот поворот, вот теперь он и рассказывает, какие ужасы несет в себе связь и издевается над студентами, - по мнению Гарри, Рон высказал наиболее вероятное предположение.

\- А вдруг его связало с больным человеком? Или его пара в коме? – с непонятным сочувствием спросила Гермиона.

\- Коме? Это какая-то маггловская тюрьма? – недоуменно спросил Рон. 

\- Это… - Гермиона задумалась над объяснением, и Гарри внезапно нашелся с ответом раньше нее:

\- Это если выпить Напиток живой смерти и не выпить антидот, - объяснил он, и Рон кивнул, поняв, о чем речь.

\- Никак не привыкну, что ты теперь используешь сравнения из зельеварения, - колким тоном прокомментировала Гермиона.

\- Уф, хватит его третировать на эту тему, - фыркнул Рон. – Гарри все круто объяснил. И кстати, отличная версия. Думаю, Жертва Снейпа попала в эту самую кому, когда узнала, с кем связана. – Громкий смех Гарри окончательно привлек к ним внимание всего стола, перекрывая возмущенные комментарии Гермионы о нетактичности подобных шуток.

Единственное, о чем он так и не рассказал друзьям – это о разговоре с Дамблдором. Для него эта тема была слишком личной, и Гарри решил не делиться ею ни с кем, даже с лучшими друзьями. 

Благодаря поддержке директора, на второе занятие по Предназначению он шел, ощущая небывалый прилив уверенности, что, правда, не отменяло его в целом настороженного настроя. Однако урок прошел терпимо. Видимо, директор по совету Слизнорта все же поговорил со Снейпом, и тот перестал третировать Гарри на своих занятиях, теперь полностью его игнорируя. Самого Гарри подобное отношение более чем устраивало. 

В последующие дни его настроение значительно улучшилось. Он полностью забил на школьные сплетни, тем более что их вектор сменился с приближением периода отборочных в команды по квиддичу. За пару дней до даты отбора Гарри стал ловить на себе заискивающие взгляды со стороны гриффиндорцев, а от Колина Криви он шарахался как от чумы после того, как тот стал подкарауливать его даже в мужском туалете. Слава Мерлину, тот хотя бы не брал с собой колдокамеру, иначе Гарри бы точно его проклял.

Сами отборочные прошли в сумасшедшем стиле, напоминая маггловский цирк. Шумиха, поднятая в газетах и последние сплетни, подняли рейтинг Гарри до небес (как выразилась Гермиона), поэтому на отборочные явилось полшколы. И мало того, что студенты не поленились встать в субботу утром и забраться на трибуны, зевая, но с живым интересом обсуждая происходящее, так Гарри пришлось прочесывать ряды пробующихся в команду, выкидывая оттуда разного возраста когтевранцев и пуффендуйцев, первокурсников и тех, кто пришли поглазеть на него, не удосужившись даже взять с собой метлу или одеться в спортивную форму. Когда он дунул в свисток и очередная группа девчонок во главе с Ромильдой Вейн глупо рассмеялась, даже не подумав подняться в воздух, он решил, что с него хватит.

В рекордные сроки он отобрал трех охотниц – Кэти Белл, блестяще выступившую на пробах, Демельзу Роббинс, невероятно ловко уворачивавшуюся от бладжеров и Джинни Уизли, летавшую быстрее всех и забившую семнадцать голов.

На комментарий какого-то обиженного четверокурсника, что Гарри не пару себе выбирает и стоило взять крепких парней, а не хлипких девчонок, тому в ответ прилетело от всех троих новоиспеченных охотниц, так что злопыхатель закончил свои пробы в лазарете, пытаясь избавиться от лишних конечностей, отросших взамен его длинного языка.

С загонщиками все было еще проще, эта позиция была не такой популярной, как все остальные, поэтому удалось обойтись лишь одной сломанной метлой и несколькими выбитыми зубами. В результате, обладатель самого мощного удара Джимми Пикс и невероятно метких пасов Ричи Кут присоединились к почти полностью укомплектованной команде, ожидавшей последнего участника - вратаря.

Рон переживал неимоверно, так что Гарри даже начал сомневаться, сработает ли трюк, который он провернул за завтраком, когда якобы подлил другу Зелье удачи. Особенно его волновал самоуверенный Кормак Маклагген, который отлично выступил на пробах, не взяв только последний мяч. 

Однако все волнения оказались напрасными – Рон показал себя молодцом, отбив все голы, и Гарри, окончательно охрипший, но невероятно довольный своим выбором, поприветствовал свою новую команду, назначив тренировки на вечер понедельника.

\- Я уже думал, что не дотянусь до броска Джинни – неслабо ее Билл натренировал прошлым летом – но вы видели? Отбил кончиками пальцев! – с гордостью выпятил грудь Рон на обратном пути в замок, и Гарри, пряча усмешку, убедил друга, что тот был великолепен.

Однако стоило ему заметить, как Кормак Маклагген врезался в косяк двери Большого зала, как в его голове мелькнула догадка, и он мигом схватил Гермиону за локоть.

\- И это ты мне говорила о честной игре? – тихим голосом поинтересовался он, и вспыхнувшие щеки подруги мигом подтвердили его подозрения.

Гермиона не стала ничего отрицать, и Гарри отстраненно подумал, что ему нравилось это качество в подруге. Та бесстрашно призналась в том, что наслала на Маклаггена Конфундус и нарушила школьный устав, даже не подумав извиняться за поступок, который считала правильным. Гарри было плевать на правила, и Рон, понятное дело, ему нравился больше, чем скандалист Кормак, поэтому все, что он почувствовал, была благодарность подруге, избавившей его от головной боли.

За обедом счастливый Рон никак не мог заткнуться, на что Гарри с Гермионой реагировали понимающими улыбками. Закончив изливать свои эмоции, он принялся нахвалить выбор Гарри, а потом неожиданно смущенно обратился к другу:

\- Кэти сказала мне, что она впечатлена тем, как я прокачал свои вратарские навыки. Как ты думаешь, это был намек? Она до сих пор без пары, а мы в ближайшее время будем часто видеться на тренировках…

Гарри внутренне застонал, заметив, как замерла по другую сторону от него Гермиона. Рону давно пора было научиться лучше читать эмоции окружающих людей, а после того, как их подруга нарушила собственные принципы, чтобы помочь ему в отборочных… он боялся той бури, что могла вот-вот разразиться между двумя его лучшими друзьями.

Он посмотрел на Рона, глаза которого были полны искренней надежды, и не нашел сил его отчитать:

\- Кэти классная, но почему бы тебе просто не подождать Предназначения? – осторожно предложил он, ощущая себя так, словно шел по тонкому льду Черного озера.

\- А вдруг это мой шанс? Может, это судьба помогла мне попасть сегодня в команду, чтобы я мог сблизиться с Кэти? – с жаром поделился друг, и в этот момент Гермиона с грохотом опустила кубок рядом со своей тарелкой.

Она поднялась и, не глядя в их сторону, сообщила в воздух подозрительно тонким голосом:

\- Мне нужно успеть в библиотеку, я… - не закончив фразу, она резким движением схватила сумку со скамьи и вылетела вон из зала.

\- Что это с ней? – недоуменно спросил Рон. – Сегодня же суббота.

Гарри положил вилку на стол, чувствуя, как у него пропал аппетит, и на него навалилась усталость сегодняшнего дня.

Иногда он отчаянно мечтал вернуться в прошлое, когда они были просто детьми.

***

Все последующие недели ссора Рона и Гермионы ощущалась невероятно странно. 

Если бы он спросил участников конфликта, что происходит, то те заверяли бы, что все прекрасно и ничего не поменялось. Гарри, осознававший, что это не так, ощущал себя между молотом и наковальней.

Гермиона окончательно зарылась в учебу, и Гарри стал очень редко видеть подругу. Когда они все же сталкивались, то, не желая долго находиться в компании Рона, она быстро находила предлог, чтобы их покинуть. 

Рон считал, что у их подруги поехала крыша от чрезмерной учебной нагрузки, но все его попытки сообщить ей, что пора расслабиться и перестать кидаться на людей, предсказуемо оборачивались ссорами. Гарри сказал себе, что это просто период, который ему нужно пережить и дал себе слово, что останется другом им обоим, не вставая ни на чью сторону.

Это означало, что отныне ему приходилось выслушивать мечты Рона и его попытки интерпретировать любой контакт с Кэти в пользу их возможной Связи. И по правде говоря, это было бы даже смешно, если бы он мог разделить эти моменты с их лучшей подругой. Кэти все ярче реагировала на своеобразные подкаты Рона, что в лишний раз убеждало того, что между ними крепнет эмоциональная связь. Гарри устал разъяснять другу, что все, что крепнет, - это его маразм, и что он видит фестрала там, где его нет. Он мечтал о том моменте, когда Рон прозреет, и глупая влюбленность его отпустит.

Усугубляло ситуацию еще и то, что их однокурсница Лаванда Браун неожиданно после пяти лет равнодушия к квиддичу воспылала к спорту страстной любовью, и теперь постоянно присутствовала почти на каждой их тренировке, перекидываясь с Роном флиртующими фразами. Гермиона, которая ранее периодически приходила посидеть на трибунах ради Гарри, совсем перестала появляться на поле для квиддича, и теперь единственным местом, где с ней можно было пообщаться, стала библиотека.

Хотя пообщаться – это громко связано. Мадам Пинс коршуном следила за любыми нарушителями тишины и спокойствия, да и сама Гермиона, стоило Гарри заговорить о том, что ей нужно простить Рона, ледяным тоном сообщала, что тот имеет право проводить время и _грезить о связи_ с кем угодно, после чего просила Гарри не отвлекать ее от учебы и зарывалась в книги. Гарри ничего не оставалось, как углубиться в свое чтение, вот и сегодня он отчаянно пытался наскрести нужные двадцать дюймов для эссе о роли Жертвы для Снейпа.

Он вновь пробежал глазами последний прочитанный абзац, и, осознав, что смысл, по-прежнему, от него ускользает, аккуратно пихнул подругу в бок, привлекая ее внимание.

\- Что еще? – нетерпеливо спросила она.

\- Я не понимаю, что тут имеется в виду - озадаченно сказал он, и Гермиона сменила гнев на милость, увидев его искреннее недоумение. – Смотри, здесь написано:

_«Изначально Имя принадлежало лишь Жертве, Боец получал его непосредственно от нее. Имя появляется как своеобразный знак того, что Жертва способна к образованию Пары и написанию собственного Имени на Бойце (иногда принудительно).  
Только Жертва может разорвать и заключить Связь (не считая природной Пары, в которой связь заключается вне желания/нежелания Жертвы).  
Жертва может насильно оборвать Связь с неприродным Бойцом, если он не соглашается на разрыв связи добровольно.  
Слово Жертвы - закон для Бойца. Он обязан выполнять любые ее приказы…»_

\- И что? – вопросительно посмотрела на него Гермиона.

\- Но ведь связь образуется между Бойцом и Жертвой спонтанно? – нахмурившись, спросил он.

\- Ты говоришь об истинных партнерах, у которых одно имя, - поправила его подруга. – Вот смотри, их тут называют « _природной Парой_ ». Но в парах с разными именами Жертва обладает большей властью над Связью, так как именно она выбирает Бойца. И на ней же больше ответственности за Пару.

\- Оу, просто я думал, что Жертвы… - неопределенно пробормотал он, и Гермиона посмотрела на него в ожидания окончания фразы.

\- Ну, _бесполезны_ , - признался Гарри, и она яростно помотала головой.

\- Ты неправ, многие ученые считают именно Жертву главной в паре. Хотя, на мой взгляд, это все равно, что спрашивать, что появилось раньше, яйцо или курица. Жертвы и Бойцы равнозначно важны в Паре. К примеру, Жертвы могут лечить Бойцов своей магией, поощрять или наказывать их на ментальном уровне… 

\- Наказывать? – громко удивился Гарри, и мадам Пинс бросила на него неодобрительный взгляд.

\- Да, не шуми, смотри, тут же написано, что слово Жертвы – закон, - быстрым шепотом зачастила Гермиона, указывая на нужные строчки в учебнике. – Если Боец ослушается приказа, то Жертва вправе наказать его.

Гарри подумал, что эта уже полная дичь.

\- Но зачем Бойцу это надо? Особенно, если он в состоянии сам решить, что делать? 

\- Боец не может существовать без Жертвы, - ответила Гермиона, а затем, задумчиво закусив губу, поправила себя: - То есть может, но это очень сложно. К примеру, после боя магическая аура Бойца находится в нестабильном состоянии, в ней присутствуют "дыры", затянуть которые может только сила Жертвы. 

\- Боец может сражаться в авторежиме, используя только свой источник силы, - возразил Гарри, вспомнив, о чем им в последний раз рассказывал Снейп.

\- Да, но помнишь, профессор говорил, что затем по истощении своего резерва Боец испытывает эмоциональный упадок, подавленность, усталость, как физическую, так и психологическую? Это приводит к тому, что он все же будет тянуться к любой Жертве (и ее Силе), которая будет находиться рядом. При этом Жертва может подчинить себе любого Бойца, ментальную защиту которого сможет пробить.

\- И как от этого защититься? – шокировано спросил Гарри.

\- Боец может выставлять щиты и защищаться от силового нападения свободной Жертвы. Ну, и Общее Имя в природной или неприродной Паре защищает Бойца от посягательств на него со стороны посторонних Жертв. Но вообще Бойцы обычно стремятся образовать пару, без нее они как… - Гермиона постаралась подобрать нужное слово, – как без энергии. Они не умеют накапливать магические запасы так, как это делает Жертва. И именно Жертва отвечает за психическую стабильность Пары в бою. Особенно одаренный магией Боец в отсутствие Жертвы может сойти с ума от ненаправленной силы, - Гермиона понизила голос, так что Гарри пришлось наклониться к ней еще ближе. – Яркий пример – Гриндевальд. Я не знаю, как ему удалось достичь такого уровня в одиночку, но во многом его идеология строится на обиде людей, недовольных своим Предназначением, отсюда все лозунги про чистую кровь, про путь одиночки и могущество Бойцов и Жертв по раздельности. Но все это чушь! Магия не случайно создает боевые пары. Гриндевальд идет против природы волшебников. Жертве нужен Боец, а Бойцу – Жертва, - мягко закончила она.

Гарри удивленно переваривал ее слова, ощущая, как его отношение к Предназначению будто снова чуть-чуть поменялось, как после разговора с Дамблдором. Он не мог точно сказать, что изменилось, но Связь словно предстала для него в ином, чуть более естественном свете. 

Гермиона смотрела ему в лицо, пытаясь определить его реакцию на свои слова, и Гарри с такого близкого расстояния внезапно отметил ее еще более изможденный вид по сравнению с началом учебного года.

\- Бойцу нужна Жертва, а тебе нужен сон и отдых, - заботливо промолвил он, и Гермиона, тяжело вздохнув, опустила голову на ладонь.

\- Я знаю, Гарри, - уставшим голосом ответила она. – Иногда я спрашиваю себя, не слишком ли большую нагрузку взяла на себя, потому что часто срываюсь по пустякам и в последнее время я в постоянном стрессе, ничего не успеваю. Мне даже по ночам снится домашняя работа… – Она пораженно уставилась на высокие стопки книг и горы исписанных пергаментов перед собой. – Но потом я говорю себе, что не могу сдаться!

\- Почему? – просто спросил Гарри.

Гермиона вновь прикусила губу и мрачно призналась:

\- Потому что это будет означать, что я проиграю Риддлу.

\- Ну и драккл с ним! – воскликнул Гарри, чем заслужил возмущенное замечание от мадам Пинс, но полностью его проигнорировал, их разговор был важнее. – Тебе ничего не нужно никому доказывать, Гермиона, - горячо уверил он подругу. – Ты умнейшая ведьма нашего потока, и я не хочу, чтобы учеба, которая раньше приносила тебе удовольствие, превратилась в тупую гонку за баллами. Тебе это не нужно. Все и так знают, что ты умная, а что там думает себе Риддл – неужели тебе и вправду есть до этого дело?

\- Я… - начала Гермиона, но затем замолчала, неожиданно вспыхнув и задумавшись над какой-то мыслью. Гарри терпеливо ждал, игнорируя сверлящий взгляд библиотекаря, которая явно уже была готова вышвырнуть его из своих владений. «Не раньше, чем я помогу Гермионе» - упрямо решил он про себя.

\- Ты прав, Гарри, какая же я дура, что повелась на его подначки! – простонала Гермиона, прижимая ладони к пылающим щекам. – Я даже взяла чертову астрономию, которая никому не нужна для поступления и из-за которой у меня сбился весь режим сна. И ради чего? Чтобы доказать что-то человеку, который меня даже не уважает…

\- Я думал, ты умнее, - иронично сообщил Гарри, и в следующее мгновение чувствительно получил учебником по локтю. – Ай! - Он возмущенно потер ушибленную конечность. – Лучше бы ты Риддла отдубасила, я вообще-то пытаюсь тебе помочь! И вообще я бы посмотрел на его самодовольную рожу, если бы ты заехала по ней этим талмудом.

Гермиона рассмеялась, и терпение мадам Пинс окончательно лопнуло:

\- Молодые люди, немедленно покиньте библиотеку! Хотите поговорить и громко посмеяться – для этого есть другие места, тут люди приходят заниматься, а вы …!

\- Пошли отсюда, - кивнула Гермиона, и у Гарри, который впервые услышал, как она перебила мадам Пинс, отвисла челюсть. – Нам и вправду тут больше нечего делать. Хватит с меня домашних заданий. - Она покидала вещи в сумку и, небрежно скатав пергаменты с невысохшими чернилами, направилась к выходу, спокойно попрощавшись с остолбеневшим библиотекарем. 

Ошалело глядя ей в спину, Гарри с улыбкой подумал, что, предаваясь пустым мечтам по Кэти Белл, Рон слишком многое упускает.

***

Том в очередной раз исправил ошибку в своем эссе и недовольным взглядом уставился на свой пергамент. Преподаватели всегда отмечали, что его работы были исключительно опрятны и написаны аккуратным почерком, но сегодня он чересчур спешил закончить все задания, и кажется, ему придется переделывать все заново. Сдавать работу с таким количеством исправлений было ниже его стандартов.

Специализация оказалась не шуткой. На шестом курсе профессора задавали столько домашней работы, что если бы не его гениальный ум и железная дисциплина, то он бы давно слился, как грязнокровка Грейнджер. Та самонадеянно решила, что может соперничать с Томом, и жизнь быстро поставила ее на место. Никто не был достаточно хорош, чтобы конкурировать с ним. Мгновение он наслаждался этой мыслью, а затем его предательский мозг не мог не напомнить о зельях.

Тома бесило, что он до сих пор не разгадал, как Поттеру удавалось варить сложнейшие эликсиры лучше него. Он идеально следовал рецепту, а зелья Поттера неизменно выходили лучше. Игнорируя дикие восторги Слизнорта, он начал незаметно следить за каждым шагом гриффиндорца и вскоре обнаружил, что тот смело перекраивал одобренные министерством инструкции. Причем делал это так непринужденно, словно в учебнике так и было написано, что Зелье болтливости вовсе не нужно помешивать для того, чтобы оно приобрело золотистый оттенок. Том несколько раз перепроверил, но сменивший старый потрепанный учебник из закромов Слизнорта новенький экземпляр «Расширенного курса» в руках Поттера ничем не отличался от учебника Тома. Подсказать гриффиндорцу было некому. Его успех, по-прежнему, оставался загадкой.

То ли в Избранном, действительно, проснулся талант предков, то ли на каникулах он подтянул зелья (в чем Том сильно сомневался), но решения, которые тот принимал, были гениальны. Том сам почерпнул у него несколько полезных идей, записав их в свой дневник, но даже под страхом Авады никогда бы не признался, откуда они там взялись. 

Можно было бы подумать, что Поттер, наконец, взялся за ум в связи с приближающимися ТРИТОНАМИ, но на всех остальных предметах тот оставался таким же бездарем, как всегда, за исключением уроков Защиты от темных искусств, квиддича и, как ни удивительно, занятий по Предназначению.

Хотя, если подумать, его успех был предсказуем. Кто бы сомневался, что из Поттера получится сильный Боец, когда Пророк писал об этом чуть ли не на передовой странице. На одном из занятий их разделили на пары, и гриффиндорец прекрасно справился с учебной дуэлью – знание боевой магии и быстрая реакция квиддичного игрока сослужили ему хорошую службу. Краем уха Том уловил, как стоявшая неподалеку Трейси Дэвис восхищенно прошептала своей подружке Софи о том, что Поттер – идеальный Боец. Том поморщился, в очередной раз решив, что полукровкам по типу Трейси не место на Слизерине.

В отличие от недалеких девчонок, Том внимательно следил не только за Избранным, но и за всеми своими однокурсниками, осознавая, что велик шанс того, что он будет связан с кем-то из них.

Перспектива не приводила его в восторг - талантливых магов и ведьм на их потоке были единицы. Естественно, сам Том считался одним из лучших, приводя окружающих в не меньший восторг, как это всегда было на любых уроках. 

На последнем занятии он воочию убедился, что, скорее всего, станет Бойцом. Они проходили магические ауры, и как Том ни пытался, он не мог увидеть их, хотя прекрасно их ощущал. Видеть ауры дано было только Жертвам. Для Тома же не составляло труда сходу определить магическую силу любого студента, и стоит признать, что большинство были ужасающей посредственностью. Том не совсем понимал, почему у Грейнджер магическая аура была чуть ли не сильнее, чем у Драко, хотя по происхождению грязнокровка и близко не стояла рядом с Малфоем. Том с неудовольствием сделал вывод, что Драко был не самым сильным представителем чистокровной линии, несмотря на то, что объединял наследие двух мощнейших магических родов Британии.

Эрни МакМиллан был хорош, аура Дафны Гринграсс, по мнению Тома, была на приличном уровне, а также неожиданно высоким запасом магии для полукровки отличался Поттер. От того фонило с другого конца аудитории, причем этот идиот не считал нужным приглушать свою магическую ауру, как это делал Том. Слизерин еще на первом курсе научил Тома скрытности, если ранее он охотно демонстрировал свое могущество, то теперь по-умному контролировал, в каких ситуациях это было уместно. Поттер, будучи гриффиндорцем, ходил как горящий факел магической силы, вызывая раздражение не только у Тома, но и у преподавателя Связи.

\- Мистер Поттер, не могли бы вы немного приглушить свой магический фон? – сквозь зубы попросил Снейп незадолго до окончания их занятия.

\- Я пытаюсь, но не понимаю, как это сделать, - на лице у гриффиндорца отразилась внутренняя борьба.

\- Вы до этого аккумулировали силу у Жертвы? – холодно поинтересовался декан.

\- Да, сэр. Я попытался отдать ее обратно Рону, но у меня не получилось, - хмуро сообщил Поттер.

\- Возможно, дело не в вас, - Снейп уничижительным взглядом окинул покрывшегося некрасивым румянцем Уизли и подозвал стоящего неподалеку Драко:

\- Попробуйте отдать часть своей силы мистеру Малфою, у него только что отлично получилось с мистером Риддлом.

Поттер с Драко окинули друг друга враждебными взглядами, а затем гриффиндорец тяжело вздохнул и попытался передать часть силы через зрительный контакт.

\- Физическое прикосновение упростит процесс, - беспристрастно посоветовал Снейп, когда с первого раза у них ничего не получилось.

Поттер бросил недовольный взгляд на профессора, а затем все же протянул руку Драко, и тот, помедлив, вложил в нее свою ладонь. Прошло несколько мгновений, и слизеринец недовольно зашипел:

\- Потише, Потти, не нужно вливать в меня… - он внезапно запнулся и совсем неаристократично раскрыл рот, словно его затопило приливной волной. Снейп тут же поспешил расцепить их ладони.

\- Мистер Поттер, вы не должны вливать сразу всю свою магию в Жертву, особенно, если вы не связаны с ней! Это может вызвать магический шок. Мистер Малфой, вы в порядке?

\- Да, - Драко тяжело сглотнул и видимо, не сразу пришел в себя, так как некоторое время боролся со словами. – Магия Поттера… это… это было отвратительно, - резким тоном закончил он, и Поттер моментально вспыхнул, выдавая ответное оскорбление.

Том старался не слишком довольно улыбаться, прекрасно понимая, о чем говорил Драко. Большинство однокурсников, с которыми ему приходилось работать в паре, обладали слабой и «невкусной» магией, впускать которую было не очень приятно. Трудно было сформулировать это точнее, но чужая магия несла на себе отчетливый отпечаток своего владельца, оставляя после себя определенное послевкусие. После знакомства с некоторыми из них хотелось пойти прополоскать рот.

Профессор, слава Мерлину, не дал разгореться очередной ссоре, отправив Поттера тренировать передачу силы с Уизли до конца урока и предложив Драко вернуться к поджидающему его Тому. 

Драко был странно подавлен, и Тому пришлось окликнуть его, чтобы тот обратил на него внимание.

\- Я понимаю тебя, сила Поттера отнюдь не подарок, - иронично заметил он, однако Драко, слабо улыбнувшись, почему-то не поддержал его шутку.

Это было уже откровенно странно, и тень подозрения пробежала по лицу Тома. Происходило что-то непонятное, а Том не любил, когда чего-то не знал.

\- Давай вернемся к уроку, - Драко явно попытался что-то скрыть от него, и решение родилось у Тома моментально.

\- Позволь вытянуть у тебя часть силы, - негромким тоном предложил он.

Драко вскинул на него глаза для установления контакта, но вместо того, чтобы оттянуть из него магию, Том невербально наколдовал:

\- _Legilimens_.

Разум Драко находился в полном смятении, и Том вошел в него, словно нож в масло. 

Разобраться в происходящем было непросто, но было ясно, что мысли наследника Малфоев крутились вокруг последних событий. Том видел его глазами только что произошедшие события: попытка установления связи, протянутая ладонь Поттера - и Том почувствовал, как эта картина утянула его вглубь памяти Драко. 

Ему одиннадцать, и он протягивает Поттеру свою ладонь в свой первый день в Хогвартсе, но тот отвергает его дружбу, предпочтя ему предателя крови. 

\- _Я разочарован, Драко_ , – он видит перед собой строчки письма, написанные изящной рукой Люциуса Малфоя, отца Драко. – _Неужели ты не смог понравится Гарри Поттеру? И кого он предпочел тебе, нищеброда Уизли? Невероятный позор_ …

Агония стыда и глубоко спрятанной внутри неуверенности в себе сменилась очередным вихрем мыслей, который вновь утянул его в череду событий. Он замечает недавний эпизод - перепалка, во время которой Поттер выкрикивает, как ему противна мысль о связи с кем-то вроде Драко. Том чувствует резкую боль в груди и резко падает, настолько глубоко, что с опасением подумывает, что пора выбираться из разума Драко, а затем он внезапно слышит негромкий голос Нарциссы Малфой, сидящей рядом с ним:

\- _Твой партнер всегда тебя примет, Драко_ , - вокруг него плавают яркие воспоминания счастливого детства, и его захлестывает непосредственной радостью и надеждой. Том сразу понимает, что это не его эмоции, они ощущаются дико.

\- _А если он мне не понравится?_

 _\- Твоим партнером станет самый лучший человек на свете, тот, кого ты выберешь сам_ , - он чувствует нежное прикосновение пальцев в своих волосах. – _Он будет сильным волшебником, и его магия будет для тебя самой прекрасной в этом мире…_

Воспоминание тает, и Том вновь возвращается в класс Предназначения, однако он все еще заперт в сознании Драко, которое по кругу прокручивает ощущение горячей ладони Поттера, пронзительный взгляд его зеленых глаз и ослепляющие волны его магии…

Где-то далеко звенит колокол, Драко, моргнув, прекращает действие легилименции, и Том резко возвращается сознанием в собственный разум.

\- Все в порядке? – прищурившись, спрашивает Драко, подсознательно чувствуя чужеродное вторжение, но по его глазам Том видит, что неясные мысли так и не оформляются в четкие подозрения в его голове.

\- Все прекрасно, - отвечает он, с неудовольствием отмечая, что его тон на несколько уровней холоднее, чем он бы того хотел.

Драко с недоумением смотрит в ответ на его отстраненную интонацию, а затем отворачивается, принимаясь небрежными движениями собирать свои принадлежности.

Глядя на него, Том хладнокровно решает про себя, что разберется с этой проблемой, когда еще раз все обдумает.

Безусловно, он не ожидал подобного, но теперь ситуация для него кристально ясна. Вся необъяснимая ненависть Драко и его полное неравнодушие к гриффиндорской трои… - к _Гарри Поттеру_ \- находят вполне однозначное объяснение.

Том знает, что Драко сам не осознает свои мысли, что все эти надежды закопаны в его разуме так глубоко, что он может никогда до них не добраться… Но сама мысль о том, что _Драко Малфой в глубине души мечтает стать другом и партнером Избранного_ , почему-то вызывает в нем ледяную ярость.

Том решает покончить с бесконечной учебой и планирует в ближайшее время заняться реализацией своей давней идеи – собрать под своим началом Вальпургиевых рыцарей. Похоже, у его друзей появилось слишком много свободного времени, чтобы думать о всякой ерунде, позабыв про действительно важные вопросы.

На выходе из кабинета к ним присоединяется Пэнси Паркинсон, которая тут же принимается сюсюкаться с Драко. Том всегда с трудом переносит подобные глупости.

\- Бедный мой Дракусечка… 

\- Паркинсон, я просил меня так не называть! – неожиданно резко огрызается Малфой, и девушка удивленно округляет глаза и надувает губы.

Она бросает взгляд на Тома, но тот не смотрит в ответ. Том знает, какой бардак сейчас в голове у Драко, поэтому ничуть не удивлен. Но делиться информацией с Паркинсон он не собирается.

\- Я просто хотела посочувствовать, что тебе пришлось принять отвратительную магию Поттера, - капризным и обиженным тоном жалуется она, на что Том про себя мрачно хмыкает.

Недавняя ложь Малфоя танцует на кончике языка как его собственная.

Он всегда считал эмоции мусором, и сейчас вновь убеждается в своем мнении. Надежды Драко так глупы и сильны, что искажают его восприятие. Ведь Том никогда не поверит тому, что почувствовал, оказавшись в его разуме.

Что магия Поттера - отдающая свежим запахом квиддичного поля после дождя – на самом деле, ощущается как самая потрясающая магия в мире.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, как вам глава?  
> Она далась мне непросто, спасибо Деви, которая поддерживала меня в процессе написания <3  
> В следующей части наш ждет Предназначение, которое положит конец всем спорам о ролях Гарри и Тома :)
> 
> Как всегда, буду рада вашим впечатлениям, приходите пообщаться в комментарии)


End file.
